I Like Your Free: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Reader Insert - WWYFF
by ChocoxDragon
Summary: REPOST. All childhood friends sharing the love for swimming, what will happen when each develops feelings for you? When a certain shark toothed boy returns, and a peppy blond transfers to your school and starts up the old swim club again?
1. I Like Your Free

**Chapter 1: I Like Your Free**

* * *

**((REPOSTED STORY. This fanfiction was taken down -by my assumption- due to my not having followed the sites guidelines in not having third person "you" POV's... So I have fixed it and am putting this story back up! I apologize greatly and will continue working on it. I have no intention of discontinuing, so if I scared you, I am sorry again. Please follow/go virtue again if you did so prior! Thank you for your understanding!))**

~~After School: Age 10~~

"Ahhhh~! " I squealed, holding my hands together and staring at the bulletin posted on the lamp post. 'JOIN! Iwatobi – Swim Club!' My eyes sparkled as I read over the words eagerly. Spinning on my heel I ran to catch up with mother.

"Mommy! Can I join?"

I tugged at her arm, pulling her towards the flier, giggling. "H-Hoi! _-chan! Slow down!" I stopped abruptly and caught the paper grocery bag that slipped from her arms, hopping up to poke the post.

"I want to swim!"

She stood straight, huffing softly as she stared at the words, before looking down to smile sweetly. "Help me prepare dinner today and you can, deal?" I gasped, tightening my grip on the bag in my arms.

"H-Hai! I will!"

~~ Day 1 ~~

Breathing in a gulp of air, I held my breath and pushed open the doors. "Ah?" The man behind the desk turned around in his chair, raising a brow at the small girl that penetrated the glass doors.

"HI!"

Standing on my tippy-toes I slapped the paper in my hands down on the desk, barely able to see over it as my shining (e/c) eyes stared at the middle aged man who was looking right back. His brown eyes shifted downward, scanning over the document curiously.

"Oh! You wanted to join the team..?"

Nodding my head furiously I grinned, sliding down from where I was holding myself up. "Hai! What's your name Mr..?" The man smiled, fixing the cap on his head. "Sasabe! Coach Sasabe!" he answered, enthusiasm rolling off his tongue as he took the document and wrote a few things on it. "You're on the team, Miss _!" I threw my arms into the air, running around my mother as if throwing some sort of imaginary confetti.

"You're actually the first one today, _!" My mother followed behind me, holding my swimsuit in her arms as she smiled. My head tilted. "Ehh? Really?" Brushing a strand of hair from my face, I blinked in confusion.

"Only joking. There's actually four other boys that arrived here bright and early!" Coach Sasabe led us to the swimming area, opening the doors to let us in. Peeking around him, I looked just in time to see boy diving into the pool, ripples of water following after him.

"_Ah, his swimming always looks to smooth..!" _

A blond boy stood beside a slightly taller brunette, staring at the swimmer with awe in his eyes. "Yeah~! Just like a dolphin!"

Walking behind Sasabe, I gulped, blinking slowly as I gaped at the one swimming in the pool. My eyes soon shifted a tad to notice someone at the starting block, pulling his goggles into place. A tad of his red hair poked out from under the swim cap.

"Uuuu..." I mumbled a soft noise of admiration, a finger raised to my chin. The coach stopped suddenly, seeing as the other boys hadn't yet noticed our presence. "_, why don't you go change into your swim suit so you can begin practising with the others?"

Flinching in surprise, I broke my gaze, looking at him, then over at my mother. She nodded, giving a candy-coated smile and handing over my materials.

"O-okay!"

Placing a hand on his hip he pointed back at a couple of double doors beside the entrance I came. "Right over there." Holding back a yelp of glee I ran to the changing rooms, unfolding my suit before even reaching the doors.

With trembling hands, I stretched out the material, placing it down on the bench. I figured since everyone else was outside, I didn't need to go into one of the separate rooms- no time for that! Stripping out of my tank top and capris, I threw them on the floor carelessly, grabbing onto my (favorite/c) one piece swimsuit and stepped into it, pulling it on and slipping my arms through the straps.

_-Clack-_

"Huh?" Turning my head half way, I pulled the excess hair from my back, that had gotten stuck in the suit. Looking left and right I saw nothing, until a flash of blue hit my eyes. Walking toward it, I stared, then leant down.

"Goggles.." For a second my heart had stopped, thinking someone had come in. Placing the pair back on the small shelf I assumed they'd fallen from, I turned back and scooped up my normal clothes, stuffing them into the bag.

Upon reopening the doors I came face to face with an unfamiliar face. "Yaah!" Clutching onto my heart I dropped my things, pressing myself back against the doors.

"Hiya~!"

"Oi, Nagisa... you scared her!" The brunette scolded, pouting his lips and grabbing onto his shoulder. I began falling backward as the doors behind me hadn't gotten a good chance to close all the way. Nagisa took in a sharp breath, about to blurt an apology, but instead he stepped forward and gripped onto my wrist.

"Ahh! Be careful!" He protested, worry swirling in his eyes as his mouth formed an 'o' shape. Pulling me up, I stumbled slightly, quickly pulling my hand away and blushing. "I'm sorry for-"

"M-My fault!" I cut off, bowing my head and rubbing the bridge of my nose to rid the red tint.

"No, no, don't apologize, miss..!" The other boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, stepping forward. "It's Nagisa's fault for surprising you!" The blond furrowed his brows. "I didn't mean to, Makoto-chan! Really!" he flailed his arms in front of him in panic.

I blew out a breath, giggling softly before kneeling down to get my things from the floor. Just a good coincidence, the Makoto guy was about to do the same, accidentally bonking heads. Recoiling back at the same time, we rubbed our heads, both holding items in our hands. "Owwy.."

Coming back up I gratefully took my own pair of goggles and swim cap from him. "Thanks..!" He shut his eyes, dropping his hand and smiling awkwardly.

"You okay? Well, c'mon! We'll introduce you to the others~! They're almost done!" Nagisa clutched my hand, his pink eyes sparking with excitement as he ran past Makoto. "C'mon!"

"No running by the pool, boys..!" Sasabe sat up from his bench, but grinned when he saw who they were bringing along with them.

"Ah, _! You're mother was just about to leave, you make good time!"

I blinked rapidly, searching around for her. She stopped at the doors to the main entrance, stepping in and giving a short wave and wink of good luck. "Bye, sweety." she mouthed, closing the door behind her.

I just waved rapidly, suddenly being tugged by my wrist again. Coach Sasabe simply watched as the two boys took me to the edge of the pool, after I dropped off my bag beside theirs of course.

Each of us bent our knees, peering down at the pool just as both boys reached the opposite end of the pool, the one on the right's streamline was really powerful! The simple push off of the wall gained him a few feet on the other.

"Did you see that..."

My mouth stayed open, (e/c) eyes widening as the blue cap began gaining quickly, swiftly... it was beautiful. "Wow..." The one on the left came up first, taking in a deep breath. Hooking his fingers in the strap of his goggles, he pulled it upward off of his eyes, taking off his cap along with it. His hair was a dark, raven color with a hint of a blue hue.

Shaking out his hair, droplets of water landed on the surface of the pool. A moment after, the other boy surfaced, removing his equipment and tossing it up to the starting block with a big grin. "You're as fast as the rumors said," Leaning on the divider in the pool, the red haired boy floated there, looking to his side at the calm ravenette.

"I don't care about speed.."

Makoto held out his hand to help the boy out of the pool, smiling at his answer. They seemed to know each other well... Standing behind Nagisa, I stepped back, letting them have room to stand up. I glanced at the other boy, who had a content smile upon his face.

Cautiously, I stepped from behind the perky blond to hold out a small hand to him. His reddish eyes rounded, following a trail from my hand up to my face. "Here," I smiled softly, biting the side of my cheek about to pull my hand back after getting no response. "..Sorry-"

"-Thanks!" suddenly there was a vice grip on my hand. I wrapped my slender fingers around his hand by reflex, helping to tug him out of the pool. His hand was damp with water, chlorine filling my nose as he stepped up.

"-Oooh! Rin-chan!" Nagisa popped up beside me, playfully throwing an arm over my shoulder. I flushed as he leaned a bit. "This is...! Uhm..." Nagisa flinched, closing his eyes in embarrassment, a nervous chuckle erupting from his throat.

"_! I'm _ (l/n)!"

I gently released the red haired boy's hand, which I'd still been holding onto. He flashed his white teeth, crossing his arms over his chest as if proud to be introducing himself. "My names Rin Matsuoka~!"

Not giving me time to respond, Nagisa turned my body to face the other two with a giggle. "Thats Makoto Hachibana-chan~!" Pointing a finger toward the brunette from before, he let go, skipping backwards to stand beside him.

"Chan..?"

I cocked my head to the side, thrown off by the extended name. I wasn't familiar with people saying a full name and ending it with something like that. "And this is-"

"Haruka Nanase."

Fluttering my eyelids, I glanced over Nagisa's shoulder at the boy who'd spoken. Suppose he wanted to interrupt before the other blurted some embarrassing nickname? Before I could see him look back at me he had turned his head to the side.

The blond pouted, but the expression very quickly, melted into a beaming smile. "And I, you're hero, am Nagisa Hazuki~!" I could easily tell by his tone he was joking.

Holding a hand over my lips, I chuckled slightly. The entire group turned their heads to look at me, blinking in unison.

"What..?"

"I like your names~!" I exclaimed, cupping my face between my two hands with a cheeky grin. "Thats new.. people usually think they're too feminine.." Makoto placed his hands on his hips, his lower lip protruding outward a bit.

"I think it's cute." I blurted, watching as they all jumped at the sudden compliment. Noticing a soft, dusty red grace their cheeks I gasped, gulping and quickly pulling on my goggles, snapping the strap in place.

"-R-Race you to the pool!"

Running to the starting blocks, I climbed up, throwing my cap behind me just before I dove in. Idiot... I thought, squeezing my eyes shut tightly as I began moving my arms, quickly moving into a breast stroke.

When my head came up to take a deep breath of air, my eyes opened briefly to see four unisonic splashes rising into the air. "Ah?!" I let out a surprised noise, not actually expecting them to follow, let alone all of them. Snapping my lips shut, I held my breath, plunging back into the water.

It was exhilarating.

Whatever that meant at least! My mother always used that word whenever she talked about her success at work. Unknowingly I had switched styles mid-way, extending my right arm first and taking in a quick breath. Every stroke I could see the two lanes on either side for a few short moments.

Rin and Haruka.

Resurfacing, I gasped, having accidentally sucked a bit of water into my nose on the last lap. Slicking my loose (h/c) hair back and away from my face, I tilted my head up, eyes shut as I slipped my goggles off.

"Woah~! That was amazing!"

Eyes opening, I squealed in seeing Rin's face only a foot away from my own. Backing up and kicking off the wall I clumsily leant backward- yet again. Just as Rin was about to reach out to catch me, another hand caught mine, the water shaking in disturbance.

"I like... your free."

Clutching onto the hand intertwined with mine, I peeked open my eyes slowly, meeting a bright, shining pair of ocean blue.

~~After Club: End of the day~~

"Thank you, Coach Sasabe!" Bowing our heads, he tipped his cap to us all in return. "See ya tomorrow, kids!" With that, he turned and went behind the desk, putting a few supplies away for the night, swinging a ring of keys on his finger casually.

Pivoting on my heel, i saw each of the boys standing in a small line, holding the straps of their back packs on their shoulders. Shooting a wide, happy expression at each of them I bowed fully, my hair still slightly damp from the earlier swimming. "I'm happy to be part of your team!"

Standing straight, I blew a strand from my face, making my way toward them, I expected the line to dispatch and split for me to get through. But they didn't. Not until Rin spoke up. "_-chan,"

Stopping in your tracks, I pulled the bag onto my shoulder more securely, the other hand residing in my small shorts pocket. "Hm?"

"I was- I mean, we were wondering if you wanted to do the relay with me- us, next tournament?" He stumbled over his words a few times, holding that same toothy grin as he had practically the entire day. He seemed excited, and anticipating a positive answer.

"No."

Their faces fell immediately. But I smirked, laughing as I reached up to pat both Haruka and Rin on their heads, having to stretch slightly to reach, being so short. I really would have done the same to the other two- IF I had four arms.

"Only messing with you guys~! I really, really want to!"

Makoto sprung up and enveloped me in a tight hug, for what reason was beyond me. I felt warm as he did so, cheeks darkening. "YAY!" Then of course, Nagisa wanted in on the fun! Practically pouncing, Nagisa hugged me from the other side, squeezing the three of us together. My face was fire.

"-Time to go, _-chan~"

I gasped at the voice, my mother stood in the doorway, a smug, knowing aura radiating off of her as she pretended not to be seeing the other two hugging the death out of... me. "A-AH! O-okay~!" Puffing out my cheeks I, slightly, shoved the other two away in a flushed flurry of actions.

Slipping between the ravenette and fiery headed boys, what caught the corner of my eye was a slight shock. A ghost of a smile played across Haru's lips just before I walked past. Looking the other way to calm my slightly off beat heart, I grabbed onto my mother's hand shamelessly, speeding up your pace.

"Cya~!" They wall rang out, Rin eagerly waving as he skipped to the last step of the stairway. Pushing my hair behind my ear I chuckled, waving over my head and jumping into the back seat of the car, setting my things down to close the door. Sparing one last glance at them as the engine was starting, I saw the other three walk down to Rin, each waving until we'd drove off.

"So how was your first day, sweety?"

My seat buckle clicked into place, swinging my legs as I giddied. "It was amazing, Mommy~! Coach Sasabe is really nice too!" I could hear her soft laugh as she turned on the radio, lowering the volume and stepping on the gas pedal.

"Well...?"

I leant back in the seat, pressing my feet against the back of the seat in front, stretching my arms above my head and pretending to swim. "Hm..?"

"Which boy do you like~?"

I choked on my own breath, cheeks turning a rosy color, the rest of my body paling. "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I spat, brows knit together in embarrassment at the blunt, sudden question of the day.

She chuckled choppily, head tilting upward. I could see her shifty, taunting eyes in the reflexion of the rear view mirror, along with her wiggling eyebrows. "It's okay to like one, _~!" Covering my cheeks, I stubbornly looked out the window, sinking into my chair with a pout. "Is it that boy with the red hair~? The dark haired one? I saw you blush when he smiled!"

I only sunk deeper with every question.

"Or is it one of those cutie-pies that were glomping you to death~?" I shook my head rapidly in denial. "I-I don't like any of them like that..!" Infamously, she laughed, slamming on the breaks once we reached a red light. I sweatdropped. "Your such a bad driver, Mommy..."

Turning a bit to look back at me, she smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time, _"

**((I'm soooo very sorry for the inconvenience! If you still want to follow and/or favorite this story once more I would greatly appreciate it! I took too long to switch the POV in this chapter to first person... I can blame nobody but myself.)) **


	2. For The Team

**(( 'ELLO~! Sooo sorry for the long wait! I got caught up doing stuff with family and things. I also had to convert my story into 1st person due to applying to the rules of the site~! Still a Reader Insert, merely switched POV's! I hope you enjoy! I wanted to thank all the people out there who favorited and followed my story~! It means a lot! Leave a review, follow, and favorite if ya haven't~! - _Choco_** **))**

* * *

**Chapter 2: For the Team**

* * *

~~Present Day: Age 16~~

Those guys...

They really haven't changed in all the time I've known them. Not until Rin decided to leave. I remembered crying that day. But that was in the past, now it was just the beginning of my second year of High school. Hard to believe its been 6 years since then, huh? Any time I started something new, those memories stung at my brain.

"Huu.. huu..." Panting, I ran around the corner, looking down at my watch in panic. '15 minutes!' Skidding as I turned, I ran directly into someone else.

"Ah~!"

Falling back, one of my shoes slipped off, butt hitting the floor with a harsh thump. "Uuuu..." Propping myself up on my elbows, I rubbed my side.

"I'm sorry..! I didn't mean to! Really!"

The said boy got up, flailing his arms back and forth, flustered as he looked down at me. Holding out his hand he lowered himself to help me off the floor. But.. that voice... those... words...?

"My fault... I was running too fast.."

Taking his hand, I squeezed it tightly, pulling myself off the ground and using the momentum. A tad, too much momentum actually.

Tripping over my shoe I only managed to trip, falling into the other boy's arms. I instantly shifted my gaze to the floor, glaring at the lone shoe; partially to keep him from seeing my face and partially to hide my heated cheeks. If it was someone I didn't like I didn't want them to go around spreading rumors I'd jumped into their arms like a crazy person.

"I'm really sorry...! But I have to go catch up with someone..!"

Holding my shoulders in a gentle grip, he helped me get settled straight. "Oh, alright.." Taking a step back, I swatted a few strands of hair from my eyes that had come loose from it's pony-tail.

I picked up my other shoe, bending a leg up to slip it back on, tapping it in place. The blond took a few steps past me, but I noticed the click of his shoes hault after a moment. "You..."

Head snapping up, my (e/c) eyes soon rounded to saucers, feeling weight against my body as I slipped back onto the ground with a wince. "What are you-"

"_-chan!"

Looking up, I gasped, big, pink eyes staring down at me. _-chan?! I could swear my heart stopped for a moment. That wavy blond hair, that smile, that name!

"N-Nagisa...!"

He made a noise of agreement, nodding his head as he pulled me up, hugging me tight. His hugs were always like a bear, all warm and fluffy. Wrapping my arms around his neck I felt him lift me off the ground, spinning playfully.

Setting me down I smiled up at him, though I was older I still managed to be the shortest. Not by a large amount to Nagisa of course. "I haven't seen you in too long!" He beamed. Flinching, eyes spotted my watch. "We can talk later! Gotta get to class!"

Running full sprint the entire way there, the both of us split ways in the hall, having different homerooms. I did promise to meet up at lunch time, nevertheless.

Heaving in heavy breaths, I weaved past the other's desks, sliding into my seat just as the bell rang. "Where were you...?" Makoto whispered, leaning to the side while the teacher called role. I turned around, putting my elbow on the back of my seat.

"Just meeting an old friend."

I caught Haruka, who was sitting behind me, turning his head the other way, gazing out the window. He hadn't even been here yesterday...

"_, (l/n)?"

Turning about quickly, I sat up straight, pretending not to have been turned around. "Present!" My voice rose a little higher that I would've liked. A few guys snickered. Haruka's eyes narrowed, shifting in his seat to face forward, resting his chin on his palm.

"Hmn.." The short haired brunette at the front of the class held the clipboard, seeming to think over one of the names. But I knew who it was ought to be.

"Miss.. Haruka Nanase?"

Holding both hands up in the air, I interjected, "Haru is a _boy_, Miss Ama-chan!" The rest of the class laughed, some with a hint of decency were trying to hold it back. I only furrowed my brows, dropping my hand with a huff- glaring at one of the red-headed boys in class that glanced back. He smirked a bit. "Che..."

~~Lunch Break~~

"Mind if we eat on the roof today?" Makoto took out his lunch, unwrapping the paper to inspect his squid. He only seemed changed that up occasionally. "I was just about to ask!"

I turned, hopping up the stairwell, skipping every three steps. I could hear Makoto's worried voice behind me as they followed. "Slow down, _!"

Reaching the entry way to the top of the school, I gripped the doorknob, opening the steel door and stepping out into the sun. I squinted my eyes, head zipping back and forth. I was quite obviously searching for something. Which happened to be more of a _someone._

"...Who're you looking for...?"

Haru blinked slowly, walking up. "I have someone for you to meet..!" Grabbing onto both of their hands I'd finally saw the head of blond I was looking for, standing by the ledge. "...Nagisa-kun!"

Grips tightened, their pace seemed to increase along with mine. "Nagisa?!" He turned, lips stretching across his face as he jogged up to meet you. "Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" He laughed at the expressions that crossed the two's faces and sat down with a grin.

"I transferred here to join you guys at Iwatobi Highschool~!"

The three of us made a circle around him, setting down our things. "How many years has it been...?" Unzipping my bag I pulled out a bento box, unlidding it, and letting the smell waft upward. "At least 5 years, right?"

He nodded, crossing his legs and placing his hands down. "I don't think we even saw you after the swim club shut down..." Makoto, unwrapping his food took a bite out of one of the strips. "Yep, because I went to a different school."

"-Haru, did you bring a lunch...?"

Tilting my head, I glanced past Nagisa. "No." I frowned softly, looking down at my lap. I used the chopsticks to lift one of the halves of fish to my mouth, proceeding to hold it there as I held other half in the container to him. "Hmn?"

His brows raised slightly as he stared at the fried piece of mackerel. "Thank you.." He mumbled, raising a hand to grab the container from the bottom. Even if he didn't show much gratitude, the growing shine in his cerulean eyes gave it away well enough.

His blue eyes looked to the side, holding the box in his hand. I chuckled softly, nodding before I noticed Nagisa standing up. He went to the ledge, leaning on it and gazing over the school grounds. "Neh, the pool here has cherry blossoms..!" I held the tail of the fish in my hand, biting it as I pushed myself off the ground. "I always wanted to go swimming there..."

"Why didn't you..?"

Swallowing, I wiped my hands on a napkin and sat on the block of cement that lined the rooftop, looking over my shoulder. "It's closed. Nobody uses it. So why clean it?" I shrugged, staring at the falling blossoms of the cherry trees.

"Well where have you guys been swimming? Practicing?"

Makoto stood beside me, shaking his head. "Conveniently enough there aren't any pools in the area... " This caused the blond shota to purse his lips. He crossed his arms and lowered his head. "And I was looking forward to swimming with you guys again!" He whined, his eyes shut with a frown. Haru went between the space between Nagisa and I, an empty bento at hand. "Ahah..! You liked it?"

He nodded a bit, looking out into the sky while giving it back. He almost never held eye contact for more than 10 seconds...Even so, I smiled in pride, taking it back. Makoto chuckled softly.

"Everyone always loves your cooking, _."

The school clock ticked, ringing out with an echo. "Time to go~!" Laughing, I picked up, heading back to the door. Being the last to go out, I saw a girl looking at us, blinking rapidly as her eyes followed the group. She bowed her head, red ponytail falling over her shoulder before she turned back. "Eh..?" Did I know her..? She did seem awfully familiar..

"-_." Haru stopped at the second step, looking up calmly.

"C..oming!" I jumped, catching up with the others, feeling Haruka follow after. He stayed behind a few paces. Nagisa was already at the mid, hopping to it with his arms spread like wings.

"Neh, did you guys hear, though..?"

"Hear what?" He slowed down, spinning backward on his heel. "They're finally tearing down the old swim club." I nearly tripped, grabbing onto the steel railing._ They couldn't be..!_ "So what say we head over there for one last visit~?" Running to his height, I held my breath. "We have to!"

"To dig up that thing..?"

Makoto tilted his head with a small smile. Haruka stilled, slowly making his way down distantly. He didn't seem t like the idea either. "But... Is it okay for the four of us to dig it up?" My head dropped, bangs falling messily over my eyes. "It's our last memory with _him_... So.. We have to get it before we can't." I thought over the day when the five of us had dug up that whole, burying that new... shining, blue and gold trophy. When Rin...

"-You guys can go."

My breath hitched, looking up in shock. Haruka walked by Makoto, about to leave. Grabbing his hand, my brows arched. "Haru."

"…"

"You can do your free! One last time where you used to." I tugged on his sleeve determinedly.

He turned his head, soft eyes trembling. The sharp blue contrasted with the dim stairway. Locking eyes with me, he gave a small, bob of his head. I could only sputter a breathy laugh through my nose.

"Then it's settled!"

~~After School~~

"Ahh... So Haru-chan, you live by yourself?"

Nagisa poked around, sliding open the wooden doors which led to small living room. "You know... you could maybe use, _Haru-kun,_ too, Nagisa..." I uttered, opening one of the closets to retrieve a slightly worn down shovel. At least using -kun would make it less feminine. I hated when others made fun of any of their names.

Looking at Makoto I handed the tool to him, scratching my cheek lightly. "His mother went with his dad when he had to move because of work." I flushed at the mention of mothers. Even if Makoto was speaking of Haru's life situation I couldn't help but think back to whenever my mother teased me; every time I hung out with these guys. Such a pain...

Sitting on the floor I scooted to my back pack which was resting against the wall in the entranceway. "Hm..." Shifting through its contents my finger tips slowly found what they were looking for.

Pulling out a small cloth bag, I brought it out, untying it and glancing inside. "I don't know if I should even bother... but.." A hand touched my shoulder. "Hya?! N-Nothing!" Nearly crushing the items in my hands I shoved it back into the bag. "What was that, _-chan..?" The brunette held the shovel at his side, pointing at the open zipper of the pack.

I smiled sheepishly, zipping it up in one swift motion before standing up. A hand was raised to rub the back of my head. "Just my left overs from lunch..?" I lightly kicked the bag with my foot as the other two boys peeked through the doorways of the rooms they were in, ignoring the curious glints in their eyes.

~~At TSC- The Old Iwatobi Swimming Club~~

Walking in front, my eyes eagerly shifted through the cracks lining the outer perimeter of the old swim club. The paint was chipped, rust was forming on the steel reinforcements along the doorway and windows, and it actually looked... pretty freaky here at night. It wasn't what I was intending on seeing at all.

"The place is pretty trashed..."

The others seemed to be in the same state, looking over the damages that were visible from outside. Nagisa reached in his pocket and pulled out a small white square, opening it up to show off some sort of white grains at the center. "Here, just in case. Purifying salt."

_Thank god it was just salt..._

Haruka stared at it blankly as Makoto grimaced. "Salt..?" "-They say the place is haunted." He flinched, hand tightening. "Don't scare me.."

"He's not lying, though, Koto-kun..."

He blinked, brows lowered in fear. "Haven't you heard? Some people say they've been seeing ghosts moving around." "-And hearing sobbing voices!" Nagisa added, holding up his pouch and reaching down to grab a handful.

He threw it over Makoto's shoulders and did the same with Haruka. "For you now, _-chan!" Splaying the last of it over himself and I, he rolled the cloth in his hand, smiling contently. "Hoi-"

Haru raised a finger to his lips, licking off a few grains of this "purifying salt". "I don't think you're suppose to eat that-" He cut me short, lowering his hand and looking at it. "It's just sugar."

My brow twitched, shifting to send an uneasing look at Nagisa. He cowered, lip twitching nervously. "Lets go..." Touching the cold, stiff door, I pushed it open and flicked on my small flashlight. "As long as it's all in the head, anyway!"

"Sugar will still get the job done!"

"That or sugar will attract the sweet-tooth shadows..~" In an eerie voice, I wiggled my fingers in front of the ray of light. "Cliché as hell..." Haru muttered. "Ehh? How so?"

-_Crash- Clack-_

"_Ah.._My foot accidentally kicked an empty can.." Nagisa rubbed his neck, giggling. Makoto gripped onto Haruka's shoulders tightly, face paled with fear. "Y-YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" He cried, loosening up and walking slowly. I laughed at him, unable to stop the laughter from escaping my fingers.

"You scaredy-cat, Koto-kun~!"

He gulped, holding th handle of his shovel in front of him nervously. "_-_-chan!" Waving a hand over my head I dismissed him. All of us surveyed the area, paying a short visit to each room we used to go through; the locker room, the shower area, and of course... the lounge. The first room we usually visited to check in or visit Coach Sasabe on free days.

The shota ran to the far wall, scanning over each of the portraits lining it. "Here's us!" Skidding to his side I looked at the small frame in awe and memory. "The portrait from when we won the relay..."

_-Day of the Relay: FLASHBACK-_

"_You have a girl on your team...?" The manager of the relay looked at our small group, raising a brow. I felt a small tug on the corner of my jacket sleeve. Looking to the hand, I saw Haruka staring up at the older man, brows, ever-so-slightly, furrowed._

"_She's part of our team! She can enter the relay!" Rin pushed past Makoto to get to the front, hands balled into a tiny fists. Makoto and Nagisa nodded in unison. "H-Hai! She's been training just the same!" "Please let her race..!"_

_My head lowered. I hadn't ever thought that this would make that big of a deal. Maybe one of them would just have to swim two rounds.. /In this fanfic I'm going to alter the common rules for a relay a bit.. A team consists of 5 members, going free, back, breast, butterfly, and another round of free.. gomen **sorry if thats too confusing.../_

_The man stroked his mustache, flipping through a small black book. The rule book. This was it... All this hard work was for nothing. Not fair!-_

"_Okay."_

_All of us jumped, stepping back. "Okay?" "Okay what?!" The man closed the book, folding it neatly back inside his pocket. "There aren't any rules against a female participating in a relay in an all boys team. Not written in ink." He didn't seem to actually care much, but he nodded his head softly before walking away without another word._

_I froze, head coming up from where it had dipped down in shame. "Did you hear that?" Nagisa's eyes seemed brighter than before as he hugged your arm. "You can swim with us!" Makoto laughed, hands on hips in triumph. _

_I took in a shrill breath, chuckling uncontrollably. The small grip on my white jacket sleeve loosened, Haru breaking out in a faint smile. Rin leaped forward and assaulted my shoulders, hugging me to him tightly. He always had that unstoppable energy 24/7._

"_You'll always be part of out team, _-chan!" _

_When I was about to respond, another unfamiliar pair of arms wrapped around me too. His blue hair brushed against my shoulder, leaning on me almost protectively. "Ah, ah~! We want in on the hug too!"_

_Nagisa squeezed in, pouting and tugging Makoto over childishly. I shut my eyes, pulling them closer by the cloth of their uniforms, smiling happily. Releasing, we all stood together, stripping off our white jackets and throwing them onto our shoulders. Hands in._

"_I-wa-to-bi~!"_

_Me and the guys went on to win the relay then, and Rin put out the idea for a time capsule. A time capsule just for "that thing" Makoto mentioned before. _

"_Do the honors, _~!" _

_Rin handed over the lid of the cardboard box in which our trophy now lied, sitting patiently in the shallow hole in the ground. I took a moment to remember the look of the pristine item, eyes shining until the moment it was covered up. _

_The five children kneeled around it, using their hands to scoot small amounts of dirt over the small sanctuary of a memory, patting it down to safety. Using a finger, I wrote a small message in the dirt. _

_A sudden wave of nostalgia hit me just then... when we were all grown up, together we'd all be seeing it again._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"_For the team..."_ I mumbled, swiping a trail of dust away from the glass.

"-_-chan~! Haru-chan~!"

When I turned I only saw the back of Haru, walking to the doorway in which Nagisa waited. "S-Sorry..." I patted my skirt, going to them. "Hey.. Do you think the marker will still be there?" Shining the flashlight past Nagisa I cocked my head. "I hope so..."

Sighing, I moved the light down another hallway as we passed. Wait. What's that..? I flinched, stepping to the side and turning the light away; pretending not to see.

_"Who's that..?" _

The others stopped, Haruka and Makoto stepping closer as the figure in the darkness advanced. Unceasing echoes of footsteps rang out. I narrowed my eyes, brows tightly knit. Someone, who I could only assume to be a man, stopped a few feet away from the group, hand raising to hold the lip of the black cap on his head. Dark, mahogany hair poked out from underneath.

"Yo."

A silky, deeper voice hit my ears. "I didn't expect to run into you guys here." The boy's hand reached around to hook a finger in the strap of his hat, stretching it back before letting it snap back in place. Peering over Haru's shoulders, my lungs constricted, breath holding itself back from releasing.

"R-Rin...?"

Squeezing between the two perched in front of me, I stopped, round, shaky eyes staring up at him as he pulled the article from his head. His messy, reddish hair fell briskly as his eyes shifted lower to meet mine.

"_.."

Nagisa hopped forward, grabbing onto the sleeve of the black jacket draped over Rin's shoulders. But Rin didn't look away, eyes locked- calm and holding a small, withering spark of the enthusiastic child I remembered.

"Rin-chan! It must be fate..!"

Nagisa rambled on, releasing him and stepping back, a small twinge of a smile on his lips. "Why didn't you tell us you were back from Australia?!" My lips began slowly forming into a slight, ecstatic smile, unsure of what to say. "...Rin-"

"-You're still sticking with _these_ guys?"

I blinked, brow raised in confusion, feeling my smile fall slowly. "Eh..?" The red haired male closed his eyes, scoffing slightly. He slipped his thumb into his pocket, loosely holding onto the hat in his hand.

"You'll never learn with _them_,"

I felt a presence behind me, a bit of a defensive voice rising up. "-What about you? Have you learned _anything_?" Rin's eyes shot up, narrowing threateningly as he looked past my head. Glancing back, I looked up at Haru. The raven stared intently at the other, a glint in his darkening blue eyes. "Che, glad you mentioned. Why don't I just show you instead?"

Watching as he took a step closer, Rin turned on his heel to walk down the hallway. I noticed a smirk cross his face, razor sharp teeth glinting in the dull light. _"I'll show you which of us is better, _." _

My eyes widened in shock, as he began making his way, Haruka following close behind. "Wait, Haru-!" Makoto tried to stop them, thrown completely by this sudden behavior. "..Did they just ditch us?" Nagisa sighed shallowly, deadpanning. Jogging after them, I nearly grabbed onto both of their jackets to stop them from racing so rashly, but seeing how they were acting, there was no stopping it.

Following them to the pool area, I found myself surprised and flustered when they immediately began stripping. "I-Isn't this too rushed? We haven't seen each other in over 5 years-"

"-I'll show you how different we are now."

Rin declared this, throwing his shirt away like a piece of trash. He stared directly at Haruka, not a hint of a happy thought about him on his face. It was like he had hated him for decades! What happened before he left..? When he was gone?

"Sure. Go ahead."

Haru discarded his clothing, eyes opening to look straight back at Rin intensely. Even in his collected voice there was a certain edge to it when he talked now. The boys trailing behind me gasped. "They're going to swim here!?" I raised my arms up defensively with a flinch. "E-Eh!? Wait!"

The two alone made me feel like the rest of us were in a completely different dimension. Completely blocking out our voices as they dropped their pants, they stepped away from the articles. And now... I see... swim suits. "You were wearing that the whole day?!" Makoto cried. Swim suits. They were both wearing that? Do these guys believe in normal underwear anymore!?

"We have to stop them!"

Nagisa's head turned to the taller brunette. "Do we really..?" Tugging on both of their shirts I pulled forward. "O-Oi! Yes we do..!" The two shirtless males were already stepping in pace with each other, never breaking the subtle, but deadly glaring battle as they sped up on their way to the starting blocks. There isn't any-

"Ready, go-"

-Water... I sighed. The two of them froze before backing off of the blocks. Rin yanked off his goggles and held them over his shoulder. Disappointment was written all over his face. "Tch... lame." He clenched his teeth, brushing past Haruka with a disinterested expression. What was the most you could expect from an abandoned building, anyway?!

"Hey..."

I tried reaching out for Rin. He spared only a short glance with furrowed brows, but looked away stubbornly. Going back to where his jacket was lying on the floor he retrieved something from it, "Oh, yeah. Did you guys come here for this..?"

Slinging his cloth over his shoulder he held our old trophy in his free hand, turning back half way. "Oh, our trophy..!" Each of us blinked, standing beside each other. _"I don't need this thing anymore."_ I jumped, hearing a loud clink as the item was dropped. My fingers shook slightly as Makoto and Nagisa went forward to try and save it. Luckily it didn't break. Now that struck a nerve.

"Rin-chan..."

Reaching behind my back, I pulled something from my backpack and clutched it in my hand. "W-Wait..!" Running after him I vaguely felt someone grab my hand, trying to pull me back, but I slipped my arm away.

Gaining on him he didn't stop. "Go back, _." Sliding my fingers between his, I gave him the small gift in my hands. He seemed to stop, and I let go quickly, taking my hand back and waiting for a moment.

He raised it, head lowering to stare. "Hmf.." Without saying anything in response he merely began walking again. He accepted it in the least... Giving up, I turned on my heel. "What did you give him...?" Tilting my head at Makoto I waved him off, smiling a tad. "Nothing...!"

- Next Day: Outside -

I let out a drawn out yawn. Stretching my arms above my head, my palms slowly set themselves down on the soft grass. I noticed Haru move slightly, his eyes slowly opening.

"...A dream..?"

Crossing my legs and scooting closer, I shook my head silently. "No, it wasn't a dream!" Makoto exclaimed, eyes shut in exasperation. Nagisa crossed his arms. "I don't get it though... Rin-chan was really weird." I nodded, huffing softly. "Yeah,"

"Look-alike."

I blinked curiously at Haru's explanation. "Why would a look-alike challenge you to a race?" Makoto questioned. "No one looks like Rin-kun, either..." I raised a brow, lips forming a straight line.

"A ghost, then."

Nagisa made a noise of surprise. "He wasn't floating.." Haruka rolled over to his side, facing where I was sitting beside him. He glanced up at me before closing his eyes.

"Doppelganger."

Makoto smiled suddenly, raising his fists. "Oh! That takes me back! We used to do that at the swimming club..!" Setting my hands in the dip of my skirt, I sat on my knees, listening in to his story. "Super Fusion: Doppelgan-"

Nagisa sighed heavily, rolling his head back. "Keep it down, Makoto..." The taller boy stood up, throwing his arms up to the sides. "What's wrong with you guys!?" I raised one of my hands to try and calm him down, fanning it casually with an awkward little grin. "Eheh.. don't worry. I remember that activity too, Koto-kun!" The other blond looked at me, bewilderment blurring his pink eyes. "Really? I wasn't paying attention to Mako-chan, but I thought Iwatobi was your first swimming club...?"

Mouth rounding, my brow twitched, thinking of how to cover that up. "-Hey!" Makoto pouted down at Hazuki, shoulders raised. Guess he didn't notice... Rubbing the back of my neck I chuckled. Dropping that hand, it landed on the front of my backpack once again, a small crinkle coming from it.

Haru's eyes opened slightly at the strange noise. Bringing my brows together I lifted my arm hurriedly, turning my body away from the others to open the flap. "Ah, thats right..." Haruka sat up once Makoto stopped his ranting to lower himself down to sit. "Hm..?"

"I made these the other day..!"

Smiling I turned again, raising up a box wrapped in a light purple cloth. "Whats that, _-chan?" Nagisa leaned in, pointing at it and almost pulling the tie himself. Backing it up I held the smile, undoing the tight ribbon and letting it fall off the box. It had the boy's full attention now.

Lifting up the lid I held it out proudly, "Remember these~?"

Haru reached out, grabbing one of them in a flash to analyze it intently. A small hint of a blush stuck to his face. "Ahah~! _-chan's cookies..!" Nagisa's eyes shined brighter as he grabbed his, immediately biting the head off. I sweat dropped as I held it higher for Makoto to grab the last one. "Nagisa-kun... you never even take the time to look at the design..."

It was true.. each one of them were always specially made for each of them. A blue dolphin for Haru, an orca for Koto-kun, and a pink penguin for Nagisa-kun. And... yes! That's it. I giggled as the shota of the group opened up the clear plastic wrapper, stretching it out to read the small note. "For, My hewo, Nagisaaa-kunnn..~!" He chirped playfully, putting it down as he chewed the sweets in his mouth.

"For, Scaredy-Koto-kun..?" Makoto laughed softly.

Haru blinked slowly, holding the slightly crinkled plastic in one hand and looking over it. "Always free, Haru-kun..." I nodded, bowing my head and pushing my bangs back. "Oi, _-chan!" Nagisa had already finished the pastry, crossing his legs again while swaying back and forth. "If you made these, did you make one for Rin-"

"-Boys... and Lady."

A shadow towered over us all, adding to he light shade the tree above us was already emitting. The only difference was this "shade" had a threatening voice... and an actual figure. The man tapped his foot in impatience. "Faculty office. Now."

"Hai... Yes, sir.."

I mumbled a small remark, sweat dropping in shame as I stood, pulling down my skirt more comfortably. He led our troupe inside the building. I almost never got in trouble, not even last year of High school. But, what could I expect after last night, neh?

The man took a seat, a permanent frown upon his face as he looked over the children standing before him. "The place may be abandoned, but its still trespassing if you enter without permission!" He scolded bluntly, arms cross. "Do you understand?"

"I apologize.."

"We're sorry."

"Hai, sorry..."

"..."

The rolling of wheels against the flooring reached our ears. Miss Ama-chan stood from her computer chair and walked over quickly, "Now, now. I think that's enough." She looked between all of us present and smiled sweetly, holding up her pointer finger with dignified presence. "Think back to what Li Bai once said,"

"In human life, accomplishment must bring total joy. Do not allow an empty goblet to face the moon."

I squinted, looking at her in slight astonishment, along with mixed feelings of... confusion. "You only have one life, so you should do what you want. It would be foolish not to drink from the glass placed before you, right~?"

Opening her eyes she spread her fingers, smiling. Staring at her with a blank expressions, the others stayed silent and pondering. She became flustered quickly and backed up in embarrassment. "Huh?"

After a few minutes of vague scolding, it seemed the teacher had lost his interest as he turned his chair with a large huff. He let us off free this time- but he didn't want it happening again. I was actually thankful for Miss Ama-chan today, showing her thanks by giving her a small bow and some left over pastries I'd baked in my spare time.

"Neh, neh, do you think that Rin-chan could really have transferred to our school?"

Makoto glanced at the shorter male, humming with indifference. "If he really is back from Australia, then he might have..." I felt tense every time they brought up his name again. He hadn't been at the opening ceremony nevertheless... "We could always check the locker rooms, you guys!"

Suggesting the idea, my eyes looked at the ceiling, trailing the patterns along it. "Good idea, _-chan~!" I stopped. "Eh? Whats wrong?" Pointing at the door to the right I blinked owlishly. "They're right here."

Nagisa jumped at the door, sliding it open. "Well come on!" Just as I was about to enter, something vibrated in my pocket. Slipping out my phone, I flipped open the screen- reading over the short message.

_From: Mom_

_Subject: ^_^_

_Mind coming home early to help me with dinner?  
P.S. If you're hanging out with your boy friend's don't worry bout it~!_

I gasped, shutting the screen and clutching onto it tightly. I blushed every time she said something snarky like that... it was like she was trying to push me into their arms and into the sunset! Only friends mother!

"Hoi, _, you okay?"

Gulping, I put the device away, sighing as I turned to them. "Sorry... my mom wants me to come home early to help out. Just let me know if you find anything, alright!" They nodded, giving short waves. Before leaving I had to ask something, first. "Wait... is Haru in there?"

Shaking their heads, they looked about. "Oh! Wait... where did he-" "-He's back there!" Nagisa dipped his head out the doorway, pointing the opposite direction in which Haruka was heading. He pouted, grimacing softly. "No fair, Haru-chan..."

I let out a soft chuckle, patting Nagisa's shoulder apologetically. "Sorry, Nagisa-kun..." High-tailing backwards, I skipped down the other direction, going through the double doors. "Cya~!"

Walking home by myself, I cracked my neck, rolling my shoulders to pull up my bag. "Huu... uphill walking..." I lived opposite to Haruka's place; on the entire other side of the school really. The school was close in the least, so I almost never got there late.

I heard a light footstep behind me. Slowing down, I kept on walking, though glancing back in my peripheral sights. "Hn..?" Probably just another walker... or imagination. Reaching the door, I took the two steps up to the porch, taking out my key. I walked in, knocking on the inside of the door twice before closing it behind me.

"I'm home..!"

A wooden spoon waved from behind the wall. "C'mere, sweety~!" Dropping off my items, I headed to the kitchen, pushing past the cropped cloth that hung in the door frame. Seeing her stirring a few vegetables in a pan, I walked to her to see they were already turning golden.

"What did you need help with, mom?"

She pointed to the cabinet. "Can you reach the pot on the top shelf?" Moving, I climbed onto a short stool, grabbing the wear before setting it on the burner beside her. "Just finish up slicing the meat on the cutting board and bring it to me, please,"

After taking care of everything I noticed a small oil stain on my blazer, frowning down at it. "I'm gonna go take a shower, you have everything?" She nodded, flicking her wrist. Heading to my room at the end of the hall, I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom, sliding open the wooden door.

I took a quick shower, throwing my uniform on the washer beforehand. Letting out a tired breath as I stepped out of the water , I unplugged the drain and wrapped a towel around myself. The water swirled downward.

"_~~!"

Stepping into my sweats, I toppled into the wall to turn around. Going to the door, I wiped away the fog clouding the glass half of it. "One of your friend's are here to see you!" I only furrowed my brows, grabbing onto my shirt and pulling it over head before I went to open the door. "Don't joke around like that!" I pouted, slipping a towel over my hair and drying it.

I stepped out, bumping directly into someone. That... didn't feel like who I thought it was. "Sorry-" I blurted, removing the towel from my eyes and looking up at whoever it was that you ran into. His eyes looked right at mine in return.

His...

Red...

...eyes?

Clutching the towel to my chest, I gaped, the thought of my hair still being damp obliterating from my mind. "RIN! W-What are you d-doing here?!" He knit his brows together, looking off to the side slightly. He was wearing a jacket over a black tank top, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I needed to talk to you."

Arching my brows I blinked. I looked at my mom, narrowing my eyes; shooting her a look to never-mention-this-ever-again. Knowing her antics... that still wasn't likely. Grabbing the sleeve of his jacket I walked to the end of the hall, flustered as I opened the door to my bedroom. As soon as the door slid shut, Rin spoke.

"I can't come back, _."

Turning around slowly, bewilderment washed over my face once again. "What do you mean...?" Stepping closer, he removed his hands from his pockets. Leaning against the wall I looked at him curiously. "Not until I beat, Haruka."

I frowned, balling my fists softly. "Why is winning a race such a big deal? I don't understand why you've changed so much since-" Lunging forward he grabbed my hand, swiftly pushing back into the wall, soon I felt my back hit the wall. This stopped my sentence, my eyes widening shakily.

"It's not just a race."

I tried desperately not to blush any as he looked down at me, a mix of unreadable emotions behind his eyes. His dark red hair fell over the bridge of his nose. "Why do you dislike, Haru...?" My voice rose softly, a small ring of defense behind it for Haru. My mouth straightened into a straight line.

His grip on my hand tightened almost possessively as soon as I'd said that. "It's not just about winning in the water, _." His voice was firm, sounding just like it had yesterday when he had challenged Haruka. His eyelids lowered slightly, "That's not the only thing..."

"...We're competing for."

Backing up, he opened the palm of my hand, giving something back before going to open the door and make his way out. I tensed as I heard a soft crinkle, staying by the wall to listen as he walked down the hallway. Opening my fingers, my (e/c) orbs stared at the clear, empty piece of plastic resting there. '_For, My inspiration.'_

"_Sharky..."_

You mumbled under your breath, walking to sit on your bed. What else was there to compete for..? Rin and Haru used to be so close when you first met them.

"I just want all of us... to be together again..."

Closing my eyes I fell back and let my head hit the pillow, setting the wrapper down. Letting myself relax for once, I thought it would be just fine to just head to bed early... it was... actually... very early. Maybe just a nap then. "Huu..."

"-Neh, _~!"

Eyes snapping open I rolled straight off of the bed, hitting the floor harshly. "Owwy.." Rubbing the slight bump protruding, I sat up, crossing my legs. "What's wrong, Mom..?"

She gave me that same look she always did, sugar-coated and sweet, with that... disturbing taunting feeling radiating from just her dark (something) colored eyes. "Is that one your boyfriend?!"

I flared, turning on my bottom and proceeding back onto the sheets- face first. I just shook my head. After a moment, a small weight shifted on the bed. "...What happened..?"

"It was Rin."

She fluttered her eyelids, raising a brow. "Rin..? " "-Matsuoka." Sliding a finger up to poke at the plastic resting by my pillow, I simply responded, "He just got back from Australia... but.. he's changed a lot. He told me something I don't understand..."

Mother focused her eyes on me, a tad bit worried. "Australia? The red haired boy from your old club, right? That..."

"-Zzz...chu..."

What could I say...? Stress made me tired after all. Blankets pulled over my small frame, the warmth flooding around as I reflexively buried my chin into the cushion of the comforter. "It'll be fine, _..."

_-One Hour Later-_

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzzzz._

_Click._

_'Heyyyy, _-chan! You there? We have something we wanna ask you! … Hnng.. Mako-chan, _-chan isn't picking up her cellphone! … Just leave a message, Nagisa! … I'm leaving one right now- oh! Uuuu... _-chan, just call me back when you get this, kay? Bai bai~!' _

_Click._

Yawning, I body rolled to the side, slowly taking in the message. I grabbed the cell, sitting back up. It seemed the sun was still out, slowly lowering behind the clouds. Re-listening to the message fully I laughed at what one could call some sort of an 'amateur voice message'.

"Wonder what they're up to..."

Dialing in the blond's number, I sent him a short text. 'What ya need Nagisa-kun?' While waiting for a response, I folded my legs under, staring at the glowing screen with childish eyes. A moment after the small ring tone of a successfully delivered message sounded, the phone vibrated again. Though, instead of a message reply, it was a call.

Nagisa always had to talk directly to be content...

"-Hiya?"

"_,"

"...Haru? Why do you have Nagisa's cell?"

There was a brief silence.

"Makoto has something to ask you."

In the back ground a familiar blond's voice was protesting. "_-chan?" I nodded to silently to myself, humming a noise telling him to carry on.

"We ran into Rin's sister today," And _I_ ran into Rin today... "We found out that Rin is actually going to Samezuka Academy now..." My lips parted. "That elite swimming school?!"

There was a shuffling in the back suddenly, seeming like someone had just ran across the wooden floor on all fours or something... "Hai! We were planning on breaking in there to try and find Rin!" Nagisa's voice was raised high, speaking quick-like. "Breaking and entering..? _Again?_"

It did sound a little appealing, not having swam in an actual pool in so long, but, nevertheless, that thing with Rin... it still didn't make any bit of sense. "...And Haru's agreed to this already...?"

He huffed, "Yes! We've convinced him we should do what we want with our lives~! Just like Miss Ama-chan said," "-You pulled the pool card again, didn't you?"

His voice shook, fading out before he answered. "H-Hai... Mako-chan did..." A small bead of sweat rolled down my temple. Hazuki sputtered a quick dismissive sound. "Anyway, will you come with us?!" Anticipation and impatience could practically be felt from my side of the line.

"Yes! Of course!"

Nagisa must've put the phone on speaker once he got his answer, as I heard Makoto's voice join his. "Think you can go, now?" Getting off my bed I sighed, cracking a sleek smile. "Yeah, thats fine.. just give me some time to change and I'll head over! You're at Haru-"

"-We'll pick you up."

I blinked to the side and opened the closet, Haruka's voice cutting off the others. "Ehh?" Balancing the device in the crevice between shoulder and collar bone, I slipped out of my pajama shorts. "We'll be over in 10 minutes." Blunt as ever Haru-kun..

"-That okay, _-chan~?"

Pulling a fitting (f/c) sweater over my head, my fingers pulled the hair from the collar, shaking it out. "Mhm~! I'll be here!" That was Nagisa's last remark before a short choruses of 'goodbyes' hung up.

Headed down the hall, mother was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing out a few shapes on a grid paper. "Have a good nap?" Leaning on the wooden stool by the table, I answered with a fake yawn, "Sure thing..! What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself is all~ Are you going out?"

She grinned, glancing at my outing clothes. She looked and acted the same as 6 years ago, though a simple few strands of half gray hair had began sprouting on her head- barely so. She still looked so young; and was obviously as sharp as ever.

"Uwah... if it's alright! I.. I was just gonna go to the pool with the guys~"

I kept my tone as even as my 'clever' little self could handle. "Go aheaaad~!" She exclaimed, dropping her pencil and pushing my back to the door. "O-Oi! Wait!"

_Knock. Knock._

Strange a timing as it was, just as feet touched the boards in front of the door, someone had arrived.

"Oooo~~!"

Clutching onto the back of my sweater she opened the door, beaming at the three casually dressed boys standing there. Shoving _gently_, I easily found myself loosing my footing anyhow, catching myself in the strong arms of a certain Koto.

"Ah? "

"Have fun~! Don't stay out too late~!" With that she closed the door on us, waving. Looking up, those light emerald eyes fluttered. Pushing back from his chest, I awkwardly sought elsewhere to look.

This had to be some sort of karma for thinking of her earlier... 'Its like she was trying to push me into their arms and into the sunset..' I shuddered at the sight of an orange hue painting the lightly clouded sky. A darkened tangerine glow was already erupting from behind the mountains. It was sunset...

Tugging on the cuffs of my sweater I shifted on my feet. "Sorry about that, Koto-kun!" He chuckled, "Its fine, _." Nagisa pulled the strings attached to his hood, squeezing it to his blond head. "Lets go!" Rubbing my nose softly, I followed as they led me down to the sidewalk.

"Why didn't you want me to just walk over to you're house, Haru...? You're closer to the train station, neh?"

His head turned the other way, looking out over the brief view of the ocean side that passed by. "Only by a few blocks.." Nagisa nudged softly, walking along side me. "Haru just didn't want you walking over alone..~"

Haruka couldn't help but arch his brows slightly, locking eyes with the blazingly calm ocean as his cheeks rivaled the cool ocean breeze with a hot blush.

The four of us made our way to the train station, boarding the first train arriving at a stop closest to Samezuka Academy. Sitting between Makoto and Nagisa, I sunk into the soft leather seat, head shaking slightly as the train started up.

"Neh... What... What was the name of Rin's sister again?"

The tall brunette answered, "Kou? Kou Matsuoka." The blond to the left's hand wrapped around my arm. "It's Gou!" I laughed, moving up a hand to hold over my mouth. So it was her. I'd met her once at the tournament, when I was on my way to get a ride home. I had ran into her and her brother. The two of us never really talked after that point... but... that definitely explained why that girl's face seemed so familiar at lunch the other day.

That nickname was the same one she always corrected when first meeting someone. Unannounced, there was a sudden scratchy noise from the main speaker of the train.

_- Apologies for the slight inconvenience. There will be a slight delay. Thank you for your patience ~! - _

Well that certainly was brief.. And straight forward. "Uuuuwaahg.. " Nagisa leaned back in the seat, face defeated. "No rush at least, right~?" His pink eyes opened, lip protruding. "I guess.." Thankfully that announcement had actually been true. After a few minutes the train had began moving again, chugging forward with a short jingle of bells.

Lowering my lids, a small feeling of boredom came over me. Nagisa's head had started falling every now and again, dozing in and out of sleep. It was kind of amusing watching him fight to stay awake during the long ride.

"_-chan..."

"Hm?" Arms slunk around me, pulling my body closer. Soon a head was rested on my shoulder as well, quiet snores chiming from it's source. Nagisa finally bonked out, leaning to me for support... He was just as warm as one would expect someone like him to be.

I forced my eyes to roll away, not wanting to stare at him squishing his cheek against my arm like that. It was too embarrassingly cute to handle. Haruka glanced at the two of us from where he had previously been gazing out the window, a brow raised slightly.

_"Nagisa, you don't play fair..."_

Haruka mumbled something, face blank as he turned back. I hadn't heard a word, but let him off without asking what it'd been... there had been enough questions for one day.

~~ Back of the school: Samezuka Academy ~~

Makoto peered into the pool room, looking through the bars that lined the outer proximity of that section of the school. Nagisa did the same. Standing back and letting them search, I held my hands behind my back calmly.

"I don't see him..."

Nagisa's brows raised up sharply, eyes narrowing. "Maybes he's out today..?" The green eyed male let out a breath, turning around in disappointment. "Oi, Haru-" Stopping mid-way he froze, mouth agape as he stared past me. It threw me off. "W..what..?"

Running forward he went straight to Haru, grabbing his wrist. Upon turning around my reaction became practically the same, eyes widening at the sight of Haru already half naked: shirt pulled off and about to unbuckle his pants. "E-Eh?"

Makoto held his wrist tight, eyes closed. "Don't take your clothes off here!" Haruka responded with an intense glare, yanking his hand back and out of his grasp. "You're the one who brought me here to swim!" The only thing Haru ever truly showed passion toward was that water, and this had been the most he'd showed all day.

"-Hold on, Haru-kun!"

Zipping over, Nagisa and I each gently parted the two boys, holding onto their shoulders. "Let's wait until practice is over and everyone's gone, okay?" I closed my eyes, smiling sheepishly as I slid my hand off of Haruka's bare shoulder, holding my hands lowly in defense. Makoto's head drooped downward.

"We'll still be trespassing..."

Nagisa winked, holding up a finger in a much similar way to Miss Ama-chan this morning. "It'll be fine. That teacher earlier told us to do what we want with our lives!-" I punched Makoto's shoulder playfully as Nagisa spoke. "Yeah~! Whats the worst that could happen, right..?"

Looking to where Haruka stood, what I saw then made me flush, holding a hand to my head in dismay. Sliding off his trousers, the rest of his clothing had already been disguarded on the floor. Sigh.

"Can't you wait?!"

Picking his shirt up off the ground, I threw it back at his body, cheeks puffed out as the brunette scolded the dark haired boy. He was just too much sometimes, neh...?

A few hours passed, spent doing little activity, all of us had retreated behind the bushes once almost caught by one of the staff that had come around back just a little before the pool was scheduled to close.

Narrowed eyes watched the back of the guy as he strutted back to the other side of the building, entering the main entrance. Good. Away from the pool. "C'mon guys..." Shaking out of the brush, leaves trickled downward from the disturbed pieces of nature. Pulling a foot from a small hooked branch, me and the others made way to the back entrance.

From just outside I could already see the blue glow evicting the calm waters, shooting up against the glass structured room. The phenomenon caused the bright lights that formed to melt into the darker shades of cerulean that the paint of reinforcements already held.

"This really is an elite school..."

Eyes gleaming with awe, my own hand captured the base of my wrist, taking in the large, clear pool. An echo of metal unbuckling hit the glass with a ring, Haruka's pants dropping to the floor once more. Ripping his shirt off just barely before entering the water, the ravenette dove in, submerging his muscled build.

Not given proper time to react, the feeling of wind rushing past my knees as clothing flew off made me tingle. "I still think this is a bad idea..." Makoto looked around, stricken with the same admiration as I, though still leery of being debarred.

A large splash left the edge of the pool, water droplets staining our faces as Haruka began kicking his body onward, graceful arms reaching forward with every kick that cut through the pool's contents. The boy's face was blissful, not a single string of regret blemishing his smooth features.

"Haru-chan still reminds me of a dolphin."

Swinging his head in the direction of each person at his side, the shota smiled widely. "Mako-chan, _-chan, lets swim with him." He barked, a happy tone underlying his suggestion. "Hell no! We'll get in trouble if they find us!" Nagisa turned from the eldest, looking to me with anticipation surging through his glistening fushia eyes. He was practically pulling me into the pool right then and there.

I let the smile creep onto my face, nodding rapidly and giving in. "Anyway, we need to look for Rin," Makoto's attempt to interject was failing miserably, even though he leaned closer to try and get the point across. Nagisa began pulling off his fuzzy hoodie, ignoring the protest.

"We can take a little dip first. Nobody will find us if we don't turn on the lights~!"

Makoto's mouth gaped as Nagisa moved his hands down to pull down his pants, wiggling out of them. "But you didn't bring a swimsuit-" "-A little skinny dip then." Shaking his hips out of his boxers, I turned my head away snappily, before I had chance to see too much. Oh. You hadn't known that!

"AH?!"

Covering my eyes with both hands, my head turned back, lips pursed. "Nagisa-kun you didn't even give warning!" The fully dressed brunette reached out, "H-Hey, wait!"

"I can swimmmm~!"

_SPLASH._

Feeling a large amount of cool water stick to my clothing, it soaked through. Opening my fingers cautiously, I saw just as Nagisa's head emerged from the water, shaking his hair out. I laughed at the strands of hair sticking to his face, taking off my shoes and placing socks with them.

"_-chan, come over here~!" He grinned, eyes shut. Walking to the edge, I peered down at him, undoing the first button of my sweater. "I'm gonna join you in a secon-"

A hand shot out and grabbed onto my foot, yanking me in. With a loud yelp, I immediately reached back and tried to clutch onto something to stop the momentum, that _something _happening to be Makoto.

Falling in head first, my eyes clamped shut by reflex, breath held. Swimming back to the surface, I felt heavy, clothing stuck to my skin slickly, with jeans swelled. Makoto floated back up, bangs swiped over his eyes as he gloated in defeat of being ultimately pulled down with me. The thin white material had become a practically transparent layer over him.

Nagisa jerked an index finger in his direction, bursting out in laughter. "You looked like an elephant falling in! Nice reflexes, neh, _-chan~?" Pulling the drenched sweater off, I smirked gleefully, only beginning to laugh along with him.

I had worn my swimsuit as undergarments when I changed!

"If I went down, you were coming with me, Koto-kun~!" Grunting, he stripped off his T-shirt, throwing it into the pool. "Seriously..?!" Stalking forward, he raised his arms up threateningly. "Oi, oi, calm down~!" Kicking off the floor I backed into Nagisa, feeling him glomp my shoulders.

"_-CHAN IS MY SHIELD~!"

I gasped, glancing back as he clutched on, blushing wildly. "No fair! And.. y-you're naked, idio-" "-There!" Slapping the water, Makoto sent a wave of it our direction, hitting me smack in the face. "_Hya! _Cheater!" Blinking an eye open and slicking my hair back, I scooped up as much water as I could hold, throwing it back at him.

Echoes of mine and the other's laughter bounced off the walls, filling the space. Nagisa separated from me, attacking Makoto from a different angle. Fighting ensued for a vast amount of minutes, and Haruka was simply floating around the other end of the pool. At least I'd thought so.

A ripple of water waved against my back, a finger lightly tapping my shoulder. Turning a head half way, I saw a head of sparkling raven locks, accompanied by ocean eyes. Haruka looked at me cooly, eyes blank as they always were... If one didn't know him well they would never have spotted the subtle shine in them.

"Swim with me."

It was almost like a subtle question, but it played out as a simple request. Smiling sweetly, I nodded and spun around. Frankly it felt like it had been much too long since I'd actually been in the water with any of them, swimming or not.

Paddling over to the edge of the pool, I opened my mouth to take in a deep breath, filling my lungs. Just as I ought to delve into the water, one of the indoor entrances creaked open. Nope. Nope. Nope!

Plugging my nose I dipped my head down, just below the edge of the pool. Only my eyes poked out of the water, all movement ceasing. Approaching footsteps came closer, the other three turning to face it.

"-Rin-chan!"

I nearly choked on the air flooding my throat. "What are you guys doing here?" His voice was steady, not amused at all. "We were just about to go look for you!-"

"Get out."

Nagisa's hand dropped, looking up at the red eyes glaring down at him. Makoto stared. Haruka's eyes flickered to me, lowering as he dove into the water, swimming under the others and coming up in front of them.

I could feel my lungs trembling as I tried to stay put, I didn't understand why I was hiding now... but- I couldn't hold it back any longer. Resurfacing, I released my hand, breath rushing out as I caught it. I must've looked like a panting idiot gasping for air while everyone had only just gone silent...

A shadow hovered over me after a moment of silence, two strong hands pulling me out of the water. Haruka tensed as Rin set me down, turned towards him. "You're still as clumsy as always..." Burgundy eyes eyed me warily, a small spark of worry in them, though he tried to stay apathetic.

Getting out of the water, Haruka left a wet trail behind him as he shook out his hair, pulling me away calmly. "Oi, Rin..." Meeting eye to eye, water droplets shone as they fell from his hair. Rin cocked an eyebrow, frowning with an antagonizing intent.

"I want you to show me that sight again. I've forgotten what it was that I saw."

My eyes only broadened when Haruka stepped in front of me, facing Rin more directly. A visible challenge was shown on his lips, even as slight as his smirk was. In the first split second, the other was surprised at the request, chin raised upward as his eyebrow twitched.

Rin's expression soon melted into something much more serious, relaxing and letting his surprise dissipate into a confident sneer. "Sure, I can do that..." Eyes shooting up, an intense glare ignited, lightning sparking between the two boys. "-But it won't be the same this time." Rin growled, gaze solid.

"_I'll be showing you something completely different."_


	3. Let Go

**Chapter 3: Let Go  
**

* * *

~~Samezuka Academy Pool: Late Night~~

After removing their clothes, unsurprisingly, both boys had on their swimsuits the same as our first regrouping at the old club. Only now... We all /knew/ there was water in the pool.

Pulling out swimming goggles... I could say I was surprised... While... Also very, unsurprised they would bring their entire uniform. Did they somehow just, expect to run into each other?

Stepping up to the starting blocks, Rin pulled his pair over his head, adjusting the strap. A small smirk rested on his face, shooting a look at Haruka.

"As always, I can't make any sense of you."

Haruka eyed him blankly, emotionless as he kept part of his sights on the water. "-Whatever. You better get ready, Rin.." I shivered softly as a small draft from the air conditioning washed over my bare legs, water still dripping from my swimsuit.

Rin flinched slightly, narrowing his eyes and letting a slight smirk arise. "And you're as icy as ever." He grunted, slicking his burgundy hair back and tucking it into his swim cap. Haru didn't bother. "Yeah... you really piss me off." He hissed, shark like teeth baring.

Haruka turned his head away nonchalantly, moving his dulled blue eyes to mine. "_," I held my arm and blinked cautiously. "Give us the starting signal." Nodding once, I tightened the grip, glancing at Rin before watching Haruka pull on his equipment.

"We'll race 100 meters," They bent over, taking position. "-Freestyle."

* * *

**. . .**

"_-Miss _!"_

"_Oi, _! H-He's getting mad!"_

Eyes widening I fluttered my eyelids, refocusing my sights from where I'd been staring at a small blue pen on the desk. Nagisa held the edge of my sleeve tightly, his panicked pink eyes obviously trying to get attention.

"Eh..?"

Tugging my sleeve, the blond faced my body forward hastily. I saw angry eyes glaring... "Where you listening, (l/n)?!" Sweatdropping, my lip twitched uncomfortably, hand shooting up to rub the crook of my neck. "I... might've zoned out..." The same teacher from our scolding the other day arched his thick brows, scowling. _If looks could kill..._

"_...Just a little?"_

I squeaked, stepping back to bow my head in apology. The man rubbed his chin, deciding to re-state his points, great decimals of annoyance dragging in his voice. "You trespass in an abandoned building. Then another school. Are you idiots?" Running his tired hand over his face, his eyes shut in dismay.

"Honestly... we're lucky they've agreed not to make a big deal of this."

Crossing my arms behind my back, I felt a pair of eyes glancing at me. Just as I turned, all three boys were only looking the same way; toward the brunette teacher who was walking up. "Now, now. I think that's enough," Smiling sweetly, her eyes stayed shut, leaning her head to the other.

"There's a famous saying that applies to this situation."

Miss Ama-chan, or Miho, raised her chin theatrically, placing a hand over her heart to recite, "In Ancient China during the Shang Dynasty, Duke Tai of Qi would fish without any bait-" The man interrupted, his tone bland, "-I hate fish."

I could have sworn I'd felt Haruka freezing the guy in ice with his eyes...

Miss Ama-chan froze, face staying in a smile for a moment before dropping. She bowed. "Excuse me..." She mumbled bashfully. The teacher sighed, face to the desk. "You're dismissed." He snapped, eyebrow hitched upward.

The four of us stalked out. "Miss Ama-chan wasn't much help." Nagisa whined softly. I only nodded, eyes closed and slowly falling back a few paces. "_I wonder how that fish saying goes..." _Makoto murmured, rubbing his chin. I did notice Haru retreating silently, turning away from them as they continued on with pointless questions. I blinked curiously before waving halfy at him. Bai bai...?

"-Haru, do you know...?"

Glancing back, Makoto stopped short, seeing as the raven haired companion was gone. I chuckled, dropping the waving hand quickly and laughing as he looked about, Nagisa pointing the direction Haruka had headed. "He's over there~" "-When did that happen?"

_Tmpt. Tmpt. Tmpt._

Gazing over at the approaching footsteps, a first year girl, with a long, burgundy pony-tail, was coming closer. "Gou-chan~!" She stopped abruptly, glaring at the blond. "-I told you to call me Kou!" Ah, she looked so different before... her hair is much longer. Raising my head over Makoto's arm, I raised a brow.

Her reddish eyes shifted to mine for a second, softening when she recognized my (e/c) hues. "Ah..? Who are you...?" Her tone was deflated, unsure, yet... sure that she already knew the answer. Makoto stepped to the side to gesture. "This is-"

"-_. Last name's (l/n)! Remember me~?"

Raising my right hand I displayed a peace sign, giving a cheesy grin. Her brows shot up. "So you _are _THAT _?!" "-'That' _?" I tilted my head, blowing a strand from my face casually. "The one from the tournament? The one my Onii-chan always talked about?" Her eyes sparked with interest, her small fists of excitement rising to her chest.

Nagisa suddenly interrupted, leaning forward and practically mirroring Gou's position.

"-Rin-chan really talks about _-chan that much, Gou-chan?" I blushed subtly, glancing at Makoto awkwardly as if searching for some help on changing the subject... and.. stopping this. What was about to happen. "-I told you to call me Kou!"

"-Does it really matter~?"

Nagisa shrugged. She arched her brows, eyes shutting desperately. "Kou!" "-Gou." I sighed. "Kou!" "-Gou." Each syllable her their voices got increasingly louder... well... at least Gou's did. "Kou!" I had to end this at some point...

Judging by the small grin slowly easing onto Nagisa's face he was having too much fun causing this girl mental stress. "Gou.~" "KOU!" I suddenly put a finger to Nagisa's lips as he was about to counter, knowing Gou's eyes were still shut- and interjected.

"-Kou."

"GOU!" Her eyes suddenly snapped open, her hands flying up to grip at her red locks. "-D-Damn it!" Rubbing the back of my neck some, I moved away from the blond, snickering silently. "... Did ya wanna talk, by the way?"

Calming herself, she sighed, lowering her hands shakily. "Ah... right... yes.." She swallowed, intertwining her fingers clumsily and looking down. "Did you guys get to see my brother...?" Nagisa jumped, a worried expression upon his features. "Bout that..! Rin-chan's so mean!" Makoto and I glimpsed at the shota before he continued.

"After not seeing us for four years, the only thing he does is talk to _-chan and go on to challenge Haru to some race!"

Dropping his fists, he slumped over. "-He completely ignored me and Mako-chan... we didn't get chance to even say anything." My bottom lip stuck out as he went on... that was true... then he suddenly appears at my house like that..! He really is strange...

"Have _you _heard anything from Rin, Kou-chan?"

Makoto looked at Gou intently. She sulked, a gloomy ring in her voice. "I've sent him e-mails and called his cell without any sort of luck." Her eyes traveled to the window sill. "-I even called his dorm number and nobody picked up." Does he not have a roommate...?

"How come Rin-chan's changed so much? Did something happen in Australia?"

Kou seemed discontent at what she knew, thinking before she replied to Nagisa's inquiry. "...I don't know. I was hoping that he'd open up some after meeting you guys. Especially _." Especially me...? Both of the boy's at my side's brows elevated- lips forming into small scowls- if only for a brief moment.

"..Are you responsible for Rin showing up at the swimming club?"

Makoto straightened up, focusing on Gou's words even more so. She flinched, hands up in small panic. "I.. I wouldn't say I was responsible...! I was just trying to help..." Her hand fiddled unconsciously with the small cellphone in her pocket. "I happened to overhear your conversation the other day, so I sent him a message. But he never replied." I clenched my jaw, thinking back. "Well what did you say?" She looked at me at the sudden question. "...Just that they were tearing down the old swim club.." So that's what made him come there...

"So thats why you had went over to Haru's place yesterday..."

I scratched my head confused. "She did?" Makoto let a small breath out. "Eheh, yeah. Thats when we ran into her the other day-" "-I HAVE AN IDEA~!" Nagisa sprung up, eyes sparkling. Like a little puppy dog... he really was...

...Or a baby penguin receiving fish from his momma's mouth... _urk_... what are you thinking, idiot..?

Nagisa looked between the three before him frantically, a large smile painted on his childish expression. "We should start a swim club!" My heart throbbed. "-Then we can see Rin-chan at tournaments!" Nagisa's eyes locked with mine as he spoke out openly, nodding to encourage the matter. I could feel my heart racing...

...'_I just want all of us to swim together again'..._

Makoto was hesitant still. "...Uh, I'm not sure Haru will be on board with that." In time being, I had raised a fist to the dip of my chin. "...He will..." The brunette coughed, not understanding the words. "Eh?" I nodded, then held onto Nagisa and his hands. "A-Any chance we have to all swim together again..!" Nagisa's fuchsia eyes widened, his hand abruptly squeezing back.

"-Hai! Haru-chan is the same as all of us on the inside!"

Gou fluttered her lids, shifting between her feet. "Ah.." I smiled at her warmly, releasing their hands and moving from them to hold grab both of her's raising them between the two of is as if we'd been friends for a long time. "Thank you, Kou-san~!"

She gasped, her fingers limp as she took in what had been said. "I-It was no trouble..! I didn't do anything!" Her brows furrowed, much like how Rin's used to when he was scolding me about being clumsy. "But... Kou... _san_?" I let go, fanning my hands out, looking to be doing some awkward type of jazz hands.

"-Ahhh~ It's simply a reflex for when I gain respect for someone!"

The two hanging about behind me tensed, faces losing a small bit of color. "So you don't respect us...?" My body movements did not cease, acting as if not to hear them. "-I simply respect the fact that you care about your brother so much... that you would go as far as eavesdropping on his old friends!" Eheh... true. This didn't sound so 'nice', but to me it was merely the fact that she thought so highly of her sibling, even after not seeing him in such a long while.

Her lips curled upward, an amused huff coming from her nose. "I see... well..." "-Hm..?" Pressing the tip of her two index fingers together, she rolled her eyes away apprehensively. "May... May I come with you to Nanase-senpai's house?"

. . .

~~Haruka's House~~

"Hn, just wait here in the sitting room, Kou-san~!"

The red haired girl nodded obediently, puffing out her cheeks as she took a seat- watching as the rest of us went on to find the raven. Warmth suddenly hit my face. Looking there, steam was calmly wafting from around the corner. I pushed the boy's in front, not wanting to be the first to barge in...

...Just in case.

"Haru-chan~!" "Haru?" "Haru-kun...?" Staying behind the other's as Nagisa poured his heart out, explaining every bit of his plans. Which... wasn't much. "We're going to start a swim club! You're on board right!?" My hand moved from the back of Makoto's shirt as he took a step forward. In turn, I merely stayed in the doorway, covering my eyes innocently after seeing a glimpse of Haru's bare shoulders. I didn't want to see anything...! I didn't know if he was... wearing a swimsuit or not.

"...Whatever. Knock yourself out."

"Ah? Really?!" Nagisa back tracked like some sort of happy-go-lucky ninja, and clutched my wris- bringing me to his side. He hovered over Haruka's tub. "Yay~!" I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, letting my eyes wander into the clear, unmoving water that filled the tub. Oh god, Nagisa-

"Oh... phew..."

Haruka surveyed my expression, his eyes impassive. A humble tone of red dispersed upon his cheeks. I hadn't noticed that, though, in relief of seeing him wearing his swim suit after all, and had continued to stare at him a few moments longer than was necessary. Nagisa swiftly tugged my body away, giggling quickly to cover up the small cough he had started to interrupt the small faze. He seemed to be forcing his smile..

"-Ahah~! I-I'm so excited! We're all set~!"

After leaving the room to let Haruka get out and fix up with whatever he needed, I met Gou back in the living room. Haruka followed after our troupe after a minute or two, a light blue towel draped over his head. Makoto broke the silence as soon as Haruka stopped at the table, the brunette shifted his legs underneath him.

"-Are you sure about this?"

Blue eyes cracked open, the towel still working on his head as the ravenette listened. "We won't be doing this by ourselves. You're expected to join the club." I nodded in agreement. He _had _quit competitive swimming since Rin left after all... The girl sitting to my left shifted around, covering her face tightly. Gou seemed tense as soon as Haru had walked in...

She seemed to be fighting hormones. Sigh. Turning her body hesitantly, her fingers slowly peeked open, her brightening eyes rounding in awe as soon as she laid eyes on my... friend. She didn't seem to notice my staring at her as she locked forward, giving up her efforts in not looking. My brows raised as my eyelids lowered, but I tried not to think much of it, shaking my head as my hand rubbed circles around the sides. "He really needs to know when to clothe up..." I mumbled softly, a chuckle tickling my smiling lips at the slightly amusing sense of uncontrolled fangirl-ism written all over Gou's face.

"-Oh, yeah. Haru-chan wasn't with us the other day." Nagisa gestured a hand toward the newest 'arrival'. "This is Rin-chan's sister." Dropping her hands she set them on her lap, regaining enough normal composure to greet him in return. "H-Hello. It's been a long time." Haru slid the towel down the length of his arm one last time before setting it down.

"Matsuoka,"

…? "-Kou." Her face lit up immediately at the chance of not needing to waist a minute to correct her boy-ish name. Haru's tone stayed flat, merely avoiding the correction he expected to come if he were to use her other name. A clueless smile scampered onto Gou's face, "I'm sorry about what my brother did yesterday."

Haruka was already turning away from her before she finished, pulling his usual hoodie on and beginning to tie his apron on. "Don't sweat it..." He mumbled nonchalantly. Makoto raised a finger, seeing Haru changing rooms. "If you're making tea, I have some squid to go with it," The shota that was perched across the kotatsu table spread his legs out, pouting. "Whaaa? Wouldn't chocolate be better..?"

Haruka didn't take time to turn back, setting the stove and rolling up the blinds. "We'll make a compromise and have mackerel." Voice blunt, he ignored the protest, reaching behind to tighten the apron. "...That's not a compromise, Haru-kun..." A sweat drop found it's way while my body leaned forward to peer into the kitchen. Nagisa got up and hopped the table, patting me on the head gently before skipping to Haru's side. "Can I give you a hand~?"

A small hand tapped my shoulder. "Hn?" Gou pointed toward the object from the time capsule, hovering a hand over the photograph lying beside it. My eyes softened when I noticed it's presence again. "Go ahead." I jerked my head to the photo, telling her it was fine to pick it up. "That's the trophy the five of us won when we were kids..."

"-Rin told us that he no longer needed it."

My heart sank a bit at the resurfacing of those words that the brunette conveyed. Makoto looked down at the table. "Everyone's smiling..." Gou reminisced as she eyed the no longer common sight of her brother smiling. I leisurely reached into my bag, as it resided in the warmth of the unused kotatsu blanket, and pulled out my old medal from the front pocket. The one from that very tournament.

Just when Nagisa was returning with the tray of teas, I rose from my position, passing him. Holding the golden piece in my fragile palm, my back rested on the counter top, leaning beside Haru as he listened in silently, poking the squid as it curled up on the grill. He pretended not to care about the conversation...

"_-Haru-chan is always smiling on the inside."_

The blond server smiled brightly, setting the tray down between the two still at the table. He corrected Makoto's words on how Haruka was the soul exception in the smiling records. Tracing over the work pressed into the cold material in my hand with my fingers, out of the corner of my eye I spotted Haruka breaking a pair of chop sticks.

"Oh, so is this the first time Rin's come back to Japan since he left...?"

My attention wandered slightly. What would Gou say...? "-He came back every year for New Year's." My chest only tightened, much the same with the grip I had on the small medal. A small, silky piece of squid touched my lips a few seconds after I'd tensed up. Haru was staring fixedly at the small medal in my hands, holding the sample up to my lips until I opened up.

It melted away quickly, but my blush did no such thing. Suddenly feeding me like that...? Did he just want to distract... or... did he want me to think about something else besides... _"-That's mean!" _Nagisa's shrill voice snapped me away, just long enough for a hiss of the grill to overwhelm the soft mutter that the raven had let slip.

"_Damnit, Rin..."_

_. . . _

~~Next Morning: School Roof~~

Briiiiiiing.

Miss Amataka dismissed the class a few minutes before the lunch bell. She had told us she had a phone call to take care of from some sort of... old employer it seemed. As expected, one way or another, we all ended up taking refuge up on the school's roof. Nagisa hit it off by pulling forth a document from his blazer.

"Since everyone's on board, I picked up a new club application form~!"

"You really move fast, Nagisa..." My eyes ran over the words dotting the white paper casually. "Its important to get the ball rolling!" I stretched out mylegs in front of me, not bothering to try sitting cross legged. It got troublesome when wearing a school skirt.

"Let's see, the purpose of this club is..."

He tapped his chin softly with a pencil. "-to train our minds and bodies through swimming," "-What about making school experience more fun?" Shooting me a curious look, he acknowledged the answer, scribbling something down hurriedly with a tongue out grin. "Right~!"

"...And you know what you're doing."

Makoto pointed out, reading over the words as Nagisa jotted down every ounce of his creativity and mind. Nagisa only huffed excitedly. "-There will be four of us members initially," He pointed the eraser of his pen toward Makoto. "Mako-chan, you can be Captain." The tall brunette squinted.

"Uhm... shouldn't it be Haru? He's the fastest swimmer...?"

Nagisa held him up, cutting the sentence short. "-This isn't about speed. Different people are better at different things." Closing my eyes as I reached forward in attempt to touch my toes, pictures started flowing into my brain at the mere thought of it.

All I could see was half the team cooking mackerel for lunch and the other half trying to catch up with 'Captain Nanase' in the pool all day...

Hmn..

"I don't think that would be best, Koto-kun..." Furrowing my brows and letting out a cat-like yawn, I leaned back, releasing the soles of my shoes. "-That means Mako-chan is captain then, and _-chan, you can be Vice-Captain~!" The sound of my name sounded odd in this topic of discussion. Vice-Captain?

"W-Wait.. I didn't volunteer-"

"-Nehhh~!" Ambushing me, Nagisa seized my shoulders 'again' and rocked my frame back and forth, pressing his cheek to my shoulder; like a child trying to get something it wanted. Though apparently

this was suppose to be effort to calm me down. Nagisa... you're the one who needs to calm down...

"-Vice-Captain is just an empty title with no actual responsibilities, so don't worry~!" I dead panned. "So I can't handle responsibilities..." Whipping his head around, he backed off, waving me down. "Ai, ai, I didn't mean that~! And anyway, you don't respect me and Mako-chan either..." He pouted,

reminding us of the encounter with Kou yesterday afternoon. I laughed, rubbing a lash from my eyelid.

"I told you sorry..!"

Chewing a morsel of food in his mouth, Haruka gazed at the two of us boredly, while Makoto re-tyed the orange wrap around his empty bento, remarking. "-And you also just offended every Vice-Captain on the planet..." My face turned fox-like, smile upturning, eyes narrowed. "-This is why ya lost my respect~~" Teasing, my fingers wiggled in mid-air.

The boy gasped, his mouth rounded to a perfect oval. "*stuttering*_-chan! That's meannnn~!" His fists tucked between his crossed legs, his body lurched forward as he ranted. Slapping a weak hand down on his head, I ruffled his wavy locks playfully.

"-I love you, Nagisa-kun."

His rant stopped cold, his head suddenly feeling like he had flames for hair. "-My friend~!" When I finished the sentence, I only noticed his change in symptoms at the end of my remark. "...Do you have a fever?" Innocence peppered my vocals as I looked over his face, not registering it to be my fault for his reaction.

I said friend anyway...

Slapping his cheeks, he shook his head. "N-No! I'm just flush from the cold weather today!" Luckily enough, a gust of wind suddenly broke through the spaces in the tree branches, sweeping across the roof. I shuddered softly. Pulling himself back, Nagisa gripped onto the sides of the document tightly, burning a hole into the last empty slot with his eyes.

"N-Now, all we need is just a faculty advisor!"

"-Uwah... wait. What's Haru's job then?" Holding my chin, my head tilted. Nagisa paused, staring distantly at the blank sleet before him... well... three quarters filled- blank sleet. "Ahah~! But of course! Haru-chan is our..." We each leaned in.

"...Secret weapon~!"

Oh. Oh goodness. Nagisa... "-Our club's VIP!" I dropped my hand to my knee. "Our secret...weapon...? The faculty might take that as some threat..." As I sputtered, Nagisa was already pressing his led to the empty space at the bottom of the columns, writing in his fresh idea. "-OI! Don't write that down..!" Catching his hand, it ended up with one large, crooked line following the first few characters he'd managed to get.

秘密 _

**Secret

I sighed in relief, letting go. "Nevermind it then... Haru-kun doesn't seem to mind anyway..." Both of us

glanced at the boy, who seemed completely fixated on his one true task:

Eating fish.

Makoto crossed his arms curtly, opening his lips to speak out. "Ah, so about the advisor position, then..." Snapping my head away, I turned to him. "Right..! Well..." "-I was thinking we ask Ama-chan!" Nagisa panned to each of the group individually. "-Miss Ama-chan...?" Makoto questioned, brows rising.

"I heard a crazy story from one of our classmates. Miss Ama-chan actually worked for some swim suit company before she became a teacher as well~!"

~~Faculty Office: In the doorway~~

"Ahhh... maybe you and Koto should go~!"

Holding onto the door frame I peeked inside, looking around alertedly. "Whaaa... how come? Miss Amataka is right there!" Nagisa whined, trying to get me to come in. "Nuh uh... that teacher scares me..." As if on cue, that man that was always the one to pester our recent trespassing reentered the area, his gaze traveling to me just as I'd looked over. "Hyaaagh!"

I scooted back out, pressing my back against the doorway. He really, really hated me. Especially after "ignoring" him when I'd zoned out that other time. Nagisa flickered his fuchsia eyes over knowingly, then let go of my sleeve. "Fiiiiine... we'll be back!"

Switching arms, Nagisa held onto Makoto in turn, dragging the older male to the young, brunette teacher's small desk. Ducking out of view, I slid over to the solid wall, seeing Haruka staring up at a bird flying past the high clouds. I took time to see what he was staring at... turns out there was actually two. Two birds. Both were flying so closely...

. . .

_**- FLASHBACK: Samezuka Academy Pool -**_

_Ready? Set._

"_Go!" _

_As the voice hit the walls, the men at the starting blocks dove in, breaking the water. They were off. "Haru's so good.." Makoto murmured to himself, narrowing his eyes. "Yup." Nagisa leaned forward, stepping closer to the pool. "-But he lost ground to Rin-chan on every turn, but he's nearly caught up now!" _

_Clenching my fists, my fingers dug into the fabric of my one piece. They seem so focused... Haru's stroke is faster, but you can just see the strength Rin is putting out as well. Water splashed onto the deck as they flipped their bodies, pushing against the wall. _

"_The final turn!"_

"_-Who hit first?!" I took in a sharp breath as the other boy's voices rang loudly in my head. "Too close to tell!" "-W-Wait! Just watch..!" I tightened my grip, eyes darting between both of them as they rushed through the storming water._

"_They're neck in neck!"_

_I held up a hand slightly, hearing Nagisa's yells perfectly fine. I felt like reaching out, though the action would do nothing. "No, Rin's legs put him ahead after the turn..!" My teeth caught lip. "...These guys..." I muttered, arching my brows. Why were their minds so set on winning.. no... beating each other!_

_As Rin came back to the surface, his arms quickly darted upward, his stroke becoming even more determined.. if that was even possible to say. The odd thing was, I noticed Haru was slowing down. His head broke from the water, taking in another breath; his eyes opened- shaded a dark blue from under the goggles. _

_Something in his eyes seemed different... Just as competing as Rin's yet... It was distracted. Don't ask how I knew this, but I've known him long enough to notice: he never looked how did now, when he looked up at me for the small moment it took to take a breath. He was actually thinking ((A: about you hehe)) while he was swimming, a almost non-existent event._

_A loud slap hit the pool wall. Rin's head shot out of the water, the liquid flying off of his body as he reached up to claw off his swimming cap and goggles, raising it in the air before slapping it onto the surface of the cold, slowly calming pool._

_"Yes!" _

_He growled, a large smirk appearing as soon as he had hit. He was definitely content on winning... At least it seemed that way for a small ounce of a second. Haru had only finished after Rin by a barely tangible amount, not touching the wall with nearly as much vigor as the other had when he won. "...You win," Haru's brow furrowed just the smallest bit, his eyes slipping shut as he panted. "...That's great, Rin.." Looking to his opponent, his dull eyes opened, nothing else showing on his face. It was as if he was back to a blank slate again._

_Rin did not take this 'compliment of victory' very well, suddenly grabbing the strap of the blue eyed male's goggles in a furious grip. "-Gh, That's great?!" His voice vibrated under his breath, head tilted down a fraction to stab at Haruka with his darkened, reddish orbs._

"_-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN HERE THIS LATE?!"_

_I jumped, tripping over my own feet as I turned to the booming voice. A female teacher stood taut before us, her arms straight and at both sides. "Whatever..." After a small swish came from the water, Rin's voice was just behind me, the body attached to it navigating around to walk past. The teacher looked at him sharply, eying the uniform and goggles he held over his shoulder. "Oi, boy, what's your name and what dorm?" She was practically snapping with her words, heels tapping the wet floor. _

_Rin completely ignored the question, storming past her and the others, not even bothering to look her direction. Was he even allowed to do something like that without a penalty? The women froze, her mouth hung open at the rebellious action- but it seemed she was quickly turning the tables; and going soft on the student from her school- and taking it back out on us. Her nose flared. _

"_What. School."_

_**- END FLASHBACK-**_

"Yay~! Yay~!"

Exiting the faculty room, the brunette and blond came out wearing content smiles. "Miss Amataka agreed!" I leant off the wall, blinking my eyes. "Aiiii~~! Great!"

-Now we can really get started~!"

I abducted Haru's hand to pull him into Makoto, meeting Nagisa's hand as he went to grab mine, pulling each into a group embrace.

_D-Ding. D-Ding. D-Ding._

"Hahh? Whats that?"

Pulling back, Nagisa released Makoto's blazer, I, doing the same. "Ahh... I think its..." Spinning around once like a dog chasing it's tail, I reached back to grab my cellphone, holding onto it. "Kou-chan...?" The boys looked at me. "Gou?" "-Yes, Kou." I corrected, laughing and waving with that same hand. "She told me she was gonna text me when she checked up on something...! Fingers crossed for the swim team!" I threw a fist in the air, raising my chin in confidence while I skidded down the halls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well... as it turns out, that message turned out to be from my Mother again, asking about what sort of cake I wanted for my birthday... even if that day wasn't for another few months. Sigh... She should know by now what your ultimate favorite flavor was!

Gou, on the other hand, did later carry out her word on messaging after school. I had to be slightly stupid to have thought she'd text before school was even out. Opening the screen, I let the message load...

_From: Unknown  
Subject: It's Kou!  
Hi! It's Rin's sister again! I just needed to tell u something important. _

I stared at the phone for a second, before typing back...

_'Hiyaaaa~! What's up?'_

_Re: It's about my brother. He isn't on the Samezuka swim team!_

_'Ehh? That's not right... He just raced Haru last night!'_

_Re: I know... But I went to the place today to find him! The coach said there was no 'Matsuoka' on the team _

_'. . . Maybe he'll sign up later? That isn't like him- he lives for swimming'_

_Re: I know... That means he must have lost. I'm just afraid he might be quitting swimming again..!_

_'Kou-san! Rin won. That can't be'_

_Re: WHAT?! Then... Why?_

_'He's been acting strange since he got back... He seems even more competitive toward Haru than ever! The only difference is this isn't a normal childish competition anymore..'_

_Re: I see... _

I sat down heavily, sliding the towel off of my damp hair. This wasn't the important thing I had been anticipating to hear about from Gou-San... But also-

_'... Kou-San can I ask ya something?'_

_Re: Sure, go ahead ^^_

_'...How did u even get my #?'_

After that there was an uneasing amount of silence. What was the worst that she could've done to get the number? It was probably Nagisa anyway...

_Re: Well.. My brother's cell. Last New Years he accidentally left his phone open in the middle of a message- to u. I... "Accidentally" checked who it was suppose to be to and ended up bringing up a draft list! There were a few other unsent messages... Like he changed his mind every time he wanted to contact you—'_

The message reached the limit. Damn. I huffed, getting my thumbs ready to tell her it hadn't finished, but the next message came a moment later.

_Re:Re: —It's really weird... But it seems like he's thought about you more than I thought._

She really must've been typing extremely fast at this point... The things she told me was making me feel weird. He changed his mind...? "Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me..." I mumbled, lowering the phone to my lap. "I wonder if it was the same way with the others...?" Glancing toward the dimming screen, I pressed the center button before it shut down, typing in a last message for the day.

'Thanks for lettin' me know Kou-san! Cya'

~~Morning~~

Yawning, I rolled myself out of bed, stretching as I did so to loosen the stiff muscles. A roll of the neck woke up my nerves as I walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. A warm smile spread utop my face as a familiar smell of (favorite breakfast) gently wafted into the small bath. Mm... Mother was always best at making it early in the morning before she headed to work. Tying my (h/c) locks back into a rushed pony-tail, I slid open the wooden door and skipped to the kitchen.

Today we were to find out if the Swim Club had been accepted by the organization.

-Might as well start the day off with a good breakfast~! It actually is important, you know? Taking a good amount of the food onto a medium sized piece of china, I grabbed a fork (or used your hands) and dug in, the still warm dish rolling over my tastebuds as I devoured it.

"You're really the best, Mother..."

With a quick rinse in the sink, I placed the dish into the rack on the opposite side of the faucet and clapped my hands together, bowing at the small charm dangling from the window sill. "Ohayo, Ojisan... Obachan." The two olive green and aqua painted, porcelain doves sang a soft tune in response, the gentle breeze weeping through the crack in the window making the two soar gently.

((Notes: **Ojisan- **おじいちゃん and **Obachan- **おばあちゃんare the Japanese words for Grandpa and Grandma. **Sofubo-** 祖父母 means grandparents. Olive green was the traditional color for peace, while Aqua is commonly associated with emotional healing and protection~))

Raising my shoulders high, I held up a hand and high-fived the air, chuckling. "Thank you for teaching Mother to cook something good, Sofubo." I didn't do this everyday, but whenever Mother prepared a special meal in the morning, I had to pay respects to the ones who taught her to make it so well. They knew secrets only two of them could explain... together.

With that, I set out the door, shutting it soundly before jogging toward the school front. "Morning, _!" Slowing down to a moderate walk, my head whipped back to see Makoto waving as he ran to me. Flashing my teeth, I bowed my head in greeting. "-You're heading out early today..."

I blew out a breath. "Hai... I just couldn't sleep much." He looked down at me, lips twitching downward. "What's wrong..?" "Just thinking about things is all~" When I came to the top of the stone stairs, I hopped down to the third step, choppily going over every other one that followed; in turn, getting ahead of the tall brunette. "C...areful, _!" I chortled blissfully, knowing that would always worry Makoto, even if I had never tripped before. "Lighten up, Koto-kun~!"

I stopped and waited for him to catch up, looping my hand in his arm friendly as soon as he was there. "Cardio was never your thing huh? Haha~!"

The two of us walked the rest of the way there, meeting with Nagisa and Haruka at the entry way. "-Miss Ama-chan told us to meet her in her office~!" All of us followed after each other to the faculty office... where Miss Amataka's desk was... again. Which means...

"-That grumpy teacher that hates you actually is out sick today, _-chan~!"

...Phew. But.. wait a minute- "HEY! He doesn't only hate me!" I held a fist to my chest, eyes widening. Nagisa laughed, poking my shoulder. "Neh, neh, you know what I mean~" Haruka shut his eyes, sighing softly as we stopped in front of the office. "He had to tell you or else you wouldn't come in." My head tiled in shame. "Ah.. right..."

Miss Ama-chan seemed to be awaiting the four of our appearances, staring down at a few sheets of paper until then. "Now, in reguard to the swim club charter that you submitted." She rolled back and faced us, holding the papers away. "After a strict review by the faculty..." She only smiled, letting out a light hearted laugh as she held the paper out to us.

"-It was approved!"

Fist pumping the air, Nagisa's excited voice joined mine. "Awesome~!" "-I knew we could count on a former swimwear company employee!" She coughed, leaning back and putting on a slightly nervous, smug smile. "T-Thats right... this is what I can do when I put my mind to it." It was all smiles, and we lowered our hands, placing them on my skirt as she spoke. "Ah, However, a school organization is required to have four members, so you'll have to find one more person."

"That can't be too hard to find one more person~!"

I fisted both hands, shaking my head. I couldn't wait now... I wonder who'll join the team? Probably a bunch- "-And... there's one more condition." The young teacher now moved the sheet up to cover her lips, looking between each of us. "Eh?"

"-No problem!"

"I'm willing to do anything."

I huffed, agreeing with the others. "Hai~!"

**. . . . .**

_5 Minutes later_

_**. . . . .**_

Nature to the face.

"Wow... thats a lot of nature..." Nagisa murmured.

A lot of nature indeed...

Brushing a fallen leaf from my nose I gaped at the drained outdoor pool of Iwatobi. It was just like the old swim club's: Old, abandoned, empty, and without safety to swim. Weeds were sprouting out of every corner, bursting from the cracks that had sprung at the floor of the blue surface. Even a few broken planks and pieces of trash lay inside the large, cerulean basin... of no aqua. The brunette beside the blond shota gulped.

"Are you saying that...we.."

Amataka crossed her arms behind her. "Yes, you must restore this pool to a usable state." Makoto and Haruka twitched, slowly, but steadily beginning to take a step back. I sweatdropped, catching both of their hands before the other two could. "You guys can't run ya know..." Nagisa turned on his heel, smiling with closed eyes; a cold warning. Miss Ama-chan did very much the same, putting a hand on her hip.

"You guys said you were willing to do anything.~"

Back to work! At least it wasn't school work~

. . .

The next couple days the four of us worked on gathering gloves, rakes, and a few small tools to help out in pulling out the tough weeds. The first day I'd managed to take care of most of the small ones that peppered the proximity. As for the rest... we needed a grave amount of teamwork to yank out the big sprouts from the concrete material. Now that only left the cracks left behind...

Standing from the center of the pool, I shielded your eyes with my hand, pulling my hair back to swipe a few beads of sweat away. "Amataka-sensei!" The brunette woman blinked her eyes open, leaning forward from her lounge chair. "Hm~?" The umbrella perched over her figure tilted back slightly as she looked at me. "Do you mind driving us somewhere...?" Sheepishly, I tucked a loose hair behind my ear.

The instructor stood up, propping the umbrella on the shoulder of her sweater. "Least I could do is drive you all, after all this work you've put in," Her index finger began rising into the air. Another quote. Rushing out of the pool, I pulled myself out by the steel bars, running to her and grabbing her keys- jingling them vigorously before she could utter another word. "H-Hai, Thank you!"

The three, climbing out afterward, all cracked a smile (even Haruka). Nagisa only dipped his fingers past my own, taking the keys in one swift flick of the wrist; to spin the ring on his finger. "Hn! So what store are we going to first~?" Makoto rubbed his chin in return. "Dolphins...? They have all supplies there, should have everything we would need." The blue eyed boy walked past all of us nonchalantly, nodding only. "Dolphins." He repeated. Well...

"Settled~! Lets go!"

Miss Ama-chan stole her keys back, leading back to her cute, pink, box car in the teacher's VIP parking lot. "I call-" "-Shotgun!" Nagisa cut off, running to clutch at the door handle of the front passenger's seat. "You and your reflexes..." I said, shaking my head with a pout, and climbing into the back seat. That little shota was always a step ahead in the pointless sort of games between us two; like this. Makoto and Haruka squeezed in on either side, all of our shoulders touching as we buckled in.

"You guys can handle yourselves on money, neh?"

Upon arriving, Nagisa set down his booklet, and I beamed. "Yes! We have it under control~!" Forgetting my buckle was on my left side, I set my hand down, touching a warm, lightly tan hand. "Ah, Sorry, Koto-kun..." I mumbled, taking it back with a quick jerk, embarrassed at my clumsy action. "Don't even worry.." He threw me a happy expression; cozy and embracing as it always was.

Ama-chan waited back in her car, and we traveled inside, wandering about the many isles of kitchen aids, gardening supplies, paints, and tools anonymous. I stopped at the paint cards, running over each color. "Hmn... Violet Blue, Sapphire Blue, Light Azure, Cobalt... ahah~!" Taking the card, I handed it in to the employee- and he exchanged the slip for the can of paint; just after, I was sprinting back.

"I found it~! Capri Blue!"

Nagisa swung the small mallet in his hand, pretending to flatten something- but stopped in his awkward state as I interrupted his and Makoto's conversation about what to get next. The cart was already half full with all the necessities... now where was Haru- KA!

"Haru!"

That boy... in his swimsuit again! I understand stripping at a poolside, but not out in public...! "You can't go in the fish tank!" All three of us tripped over our own feet, face planting and only managing to hold Haruka back by his ankles. Close call...

By the time everything was checked out and taken care of, after school hours were about ending; although Miss Amataka allowed us to store the supplies in her car for the next morning. The pool was actually coming together... and so soon! This last day Nagisa was clearing out the excess brush that was growing through the fence, while I put on the second coating of bright green paint over the steel bars that connected the fence wires.

"It's cleaned up rather nicely."

Nagisa grunted heavily, standing from his kneeling position to throw his arms out. "-Can't you get out of that rest chair and give us a hand?!" Ama-chan shook her head rapidly, only dipping her cover more so to cover up. "Do you even realize what you're saying, Hazuki-kun? The ultra violet rays this time of year are brutal. You're all still young, so it's not an issue..." I did admit... that did make her sound like she was sitting on a Queenly thrown rather than a cheap arm chair. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I tried best to rid it of the small splash of paint, giving up on it after only succeeding to splatter more of it over my green track suit jacket. "Aiii..."

"-Ah, wow~! It's all cleaned up..."

Gou suddenly walked through the entrance to the pool area, a plastic bag at hand. I waved once and placed the paint brush back on top of the can. "Hey, Kou-san!" She ducked her head, smiling. "Hello-" "-Gou-chan, you're here to help?" Nagisa's hands panned out, eyes shining with a spark of anticipation.

She stomped, "I told you to call me, Kou! Otherwise, you don't get any of this." Declaring her threat, she held up the bag before pulling it to her. "What? You can't be serious!" Ahahahah~! "Nagisa-kun... you really should just call, Go- Kou, by her nickname!" The red haired student handed over the bag, lettingme take it from the bottom. From there I bent my knees in thanks. "Thank you for lunch, Kou-san!"

"-You aren't really gonna starve me are you, _-chan!?"

Glancing down, Nagisa was already leaning on the edge of the pool, cheek resting on the floor. "Che, of course not." His eyes widened happily. "Yay!-" "-But.. I'm not helping you wash that paint off of your cheek." Covering my mouth, I couldn't help giggling at the large blue splotch on his cheek. Come to think of it, I hadn't even noticed him switch stations to help finish the inner painting. Haruka rolled the brush over one last strip of surface, before looking over his shoulder.

"...When can we swim?"

The short brown-haired sensei rose her hand, facing her palm toward the sky. "After you recruit one more member~!"

And thus... recruiting day.

I high-tailed after the energetic blond as he made a mission to take the main hallway by storm. Makoto and Haruka were off sweeping the pool or attempting at grouping up some new people themselves. "Hey there! Interested in joining the swim club~?" The two of us were starting off the day with another first year. His short blue hair was neatly brushed to the side, red glasses clinging protectively against his face- well, more he himself was clinging them to his face.

"-I've already decided to join the track team."

When he was ready to begin walking again, I stopped him again, holding up a quick banner I'd done before school. It was an amateur painting of a classic swimmer, diving into the ocean. It wasn't as good as Haru's but it was moderately impressive and detailed for someone who didn't specialize or study art. The sight of the banner caught his brief attention. "I..It's lots of fun too~!" I added, opening my eyes and lowering the paper from my face to see his expression.

He had dropped his hand from his frames, gaping slightly at the work, only to have his stare cut off as I'd unintentionally replaced the admirable piece with my... face. This guy seemed pretty fit as he was, maybe he was finally considering- "Still... N-No thank you, Miss." He closed his eyes, straightening himself to appear calm as he walked away quickly. A small blush red twinge had sprung upon his nose. Maybe his glasses were too tight... Nagisa's shoulders dropped, dragging over to the next set of victims. In a flash the shota boy had pulled on his pink tinted goggles, white cap, and managed to sneak a balance board in here without my noticing.

"Neh neh~ Let's have fun swimming together!"

The guy in front of us looked at his friend warily, shrugging. "Why would we want to swim in a pool, when the ocean is right over there?" I huffed, looking at the other with arched brows, frowning. "You..?" "-No thanks. Unless you're interested in wearing a bikini." Nagisa deadpanned, pushing his board into the boy's chest and pulling my hand away.

"NEXT~!"

Turning the corner sharply he stripped off his swim cap and goggles, reaching into his pocket. "-Alright! Point _-chan!" My finger shot up in panic. He yanked something out of his pocket and took position. "If you join now, you'll receive a year's supply of Iwatobi's mascot character, Iwatobi-chan!" The small troupe of interested teens immediately dispatched at the offer. "No luck..."

I wrapped my elbow round Nagisa's shoulder, pouting in indifference. This wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. The two of us then walked to the small "locker room" of cubbies that accompanied the pool side. Makoto was sitting down as Haruka stayed focused on sculpting, what seemed like millions, of Iwatobi-chans. They were accumulating into a small wooden mountain of blank birdies already... and the result of sale- was still a flat plane... of nothingness. I couldn't believe how people weren't even into swimming anymore..! Yes, going to the beach instead is fun, but don't students want to win, represent, and have fun _for_ their school anymore...? Or was that too much to ask nowadays...

"...Nobody wants to join..."

Nagisa retreated to the small cushioned bench at the center of the room, throwing himself to it and lying back. He was really dedicated. The brunette seated nearby sighed, leaning his chin down on his crossed arms. "Its starting to look like we fixed the pool for nothing." I jumped, walking to the empty spot between them to the side.

"-Oi, don't be like that so soon!"

Their heads perked up, "...We can... still.. urhm... get a plane and advertise with a big banner that way..! Except.. ouu.." They sweatdropped, faces falling away slightly from the expectation of a good idea. Nagisa on the other hand, sprung up to his knees, holding up a finger. "Ahah! Its time to use our last resort then...!" I raised a brow, raising a hand to place in my blazer pocket. "Uhn?"

"-We have Ama-chan give the shirt off her back for us!"

"How so...?" We chorused, stepping back to stand beside Makoto, facing the blond. "Meaning; advertise the fact that Ama-chan is our advisor, and tell everyone they'll get to see her in a swimsuit if they join!" I could only cringe, holding both of my arms, crossed in an X in front of my face. "Ai ai! Thats literal Nagisa! Not figurative!" "-I see... that's 'giving up her shirt, all right..."

I froze. "G-G-Gah?! Koto-kunnn!" In the middle of my scolding, I felt an extremely... frustrated... angry.. and... edgy presence lurking behind me. "Excuse me..." Miss Amataka! She stormed straight up to the boys and myself. "If you do that, I'll quit immediately. I swore to myself I'd never put on a swimsuit... ever again!" She stomped her foot, shaking the ground; and little did I know, I'd unconsciously been stepping backward as she came closer, flinching dramatically and ultimately... falling over the bench and into the box of... again... 'Iwatobi-chans'.

"Uuuu..."

Miss Ama-chan blinked clearly, straightening her posture and looking as she usually did, placing her fingers over her lips in a fluster. "...Are you okay, _-chan..?!" "-H-Hai... Sorry for upsetting you, Miss Ama-chan..." She smiled, eyes closing as she walked out abruptly after. "Mhm~! Well if you're alright I must be going! Boys, take care of her~!" Nagisa flew to the end of the bench closest, as Makoto went to help pick me up. "I'm fine... don't worry!" I opened my eyes wide, coming to a realization at the soreness pinching at my back. What I landed on... that was what... Haru was...!

"-AH! Haruka-kun, I'm so sorry!"

I knelt down and plucked one of the small sculptures off the floor, looking over it to check the damages; too out of it to notice myself blurting something out... "-Rin was right.. I'm just as clumsy as ever-" A small shuffling followed, the box suddenly turning itself upright without my touching it. Haru was scooping each small item up quickly, throwing them leisurely back to their place and Makoto was already beside me, taking the one from my hand and passing it back.

"Don't say that."

The blue haired male carried the box, setting it on the floor behind the chair he was originally. He turned his head away before letting me speak back and took his seat. The peppy blond was latched onto me in a moments notice, arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind as he set his chin on my hair. "What say we all help Haru-chan out, then, _-chan~!"

"Ah?"

I admitted, even Haru was thrown off by the sudden question. Makoto seemed to understand completely, patting my arm. "You can sculpt right?" Eh? Me? Sculpt..? "Ahh... not- really-" "-HERE~!" Throwing an extra pair of tools, he hugged one last time before grabbing a set for himself and the tall brunette. "This should be a good fun break~!" Oh... well... whats the worse that could happen then...?

Touching the small pick to the tiny wooden mass of rectangular wood, I dug the metal in, chipping away a few pieces- aiming at making a circle base for the head. It was... pretty even. Yeah~! Shaving more off, it was getting to be a good shape, then it came to the body... Rounding out the bottom; but wait.. an indentation for the belly too right..? Poking at the center- I suddenly stopped. No. Thats not right.. maybe start again- no- just... reshape it... like this..!

Unbeknown to me, the others had glanced at over after finishing one- semi-perfect sculpture of their own; seeing how suddenly engrossed in the art I had become. Viciously chipping, poking, and jabbing at the small piece- I finally held it still, eyes rounding as I stared at it for a long time. It... it.. was... it looked like...

...A deadpanning snowman.

". . ."

Invisible tears were streaming down my paled face. After that I was too caught up in trying to make something out of the... horribly deformed bird-chan... or... Snowy-chan; several minutes passing until it was about time to go... the others only having made- slightly worser renditions of Haruka's perfect Iwatobi-chans...

"I guess.. we try again to tomorrow then?"

Tilting my foot, I tapped it on the concrete of the sidewalk just outside the school. "Hm?" They walked out, standing in a row before me... though only one person was still missing from that line up. "-Yes! We are sure to have luck with all these new Iwatobi-chan versions!" The blond fisted his hands, looking upward into the dimming sky. "Yeahhh...right, Nagisa..." Makoto rubbed his neck, looking off down the road. I looked toward the last, seeing the raven blink once- before looking downward with a soft, closed eye, sigh. Even if I didn't see it, he was disappointed... not in us- but at the fact... this was only pushing back the time he'd have to swim in the pool that had just taken so many weeks to finish.

"G'bye guys..!"

Saluting, I hopped down the tall sidewalk, crossing the street toward the household. Hmn... About what Gou said earlier... - Why didn't Rin join the swim team...? As soon as I got home I got out my cell, sighing indifferently. I should just leave him alone. But, as his childhood friend, even if he didn't want it, I couldn't let him throw away his passion for swimming just because of some competition against Haru... no matter how irrational that tension seemed to be.

I was even a little surprised at myself when I flipped through my new phone contacts; I'd changed devices not long ago and had to transfer over all my needed contacts. I hardly remembered putting in the red-haired boy's number and had already gotten out my old, now "emergency" phone. Not that I stopped caring, but... Ah well.

_Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep. Click. _

I flinched. "...hello...?"

". . ."

"Rin are you there..?" It was still dead on the other line. There wasn't even one of those message tones that told you to, you know, leave a message at the beep. Who knew you could even remove that feature. "Sigh... I just wanted to tell you... I know you probably have your own reasons for not joining the swim team, but, you should! I mean.. you're about the best swimmer I know.. I know you love to... and... you always said you're dream was to become an Olympic swimmer, right?!"

". . ."

I swallowed, was I being too nosy? "...S-Sorry for bothering you, Rin-kun! I.. thats all I wanted to tell you... And maybe..! Try getting a hold of Gou-san sometime! Your sister's worried about you, ya know...?" Pausing for a moment I almost wished that he was actually listening on the other side. "I'm going to hang up no-"

"...Thank you for your call..."

My eyes widened, that tone was...was Rin! Was that just the machine acting up now, or-? "_-chan." The second after that, the line cut off by itself. Taking the device away from my ear, I could hear the vague static sound ringing from it. What did I just do...? I sighed. Getting on a coat, I opened the front door quietly, figuring my mother to be taking one of her abnormally late naps. That little weirdo. Locking it shut and taking the way down the stones, I turned the corner. I'd heard they were gonna tear down the old swim club in a couple days anyway... maybe I could just... pay it one more visit again.

When I was on the street heading toward the worn building, running footsteps stopped my tracks. I flipped the hood over my head, looking behind my shoulder. "Who is it-" "-HEY!" Gou was suddenly running, waving her hand. That... _was_ Gou, right? Her hair was messy and everywhere, bangs seeming like they'd grown over the daytime- or maybe it was just... her hair was down?!

"...Kou-san.. Your hair...?"

She stopped, planking upright and puffing her cheeks. Her face read an expression of 'Ah. That. I knew I forgot something.' "Oh! Yeah.. don't mind me please! I was just thinking about something all day...!" I stared at the girl with round eyes. "What is it?" The red haired female brushed her hair back with her small fingers, pulling the bangs away hurriedly. "-I... I just wanted to know..."

Her gaze fixated on the floor, her grip trailing down to the bottom hem of her shirt. "Since you guys need one last member..." No way...! Was she...? "-Please let me join!" Her head shot up, hairs sweeping back behind her shoulders as her determined eyes looked right up at me, half of it pleading and the other a small demand; but, it didn't take a single breath before that spark softened solemnly, showing only admiration and sorrow now. "...You're the only ones... who can change my brother."

Kou smiled as a friend would, and nodded. "I can serve as your manager and help out! But, only if you'll have me..!" I took a step back, mouth hanging open slightly at the large plight she put forth so quickly. "...Am I the one you should be asking...? I'm only the useless VP..." Her face fell a moment, before shaking her head round vigorously. "No no! Of course I asked you! You're the closest to all of them..! You'd know what their reactions would be, right?! And.. I didn't want to stalk around to find Makoto's house!"

I slowly smiled, laughing internally as I went forward to grab her shoulders, eyes finally showing the excitement that had built up. "-THEN OF COURSE! H-Hai! You can be our manager, Kou-san!" She jumped, arms shooting up to grab hold, "Ah! Thank you!" She smiled back quickly and let go. I could tell by the way she was looking, well, not looking, but thinking instead. Her eyes glistened triumphantly as she crossed her fingers and held them up.. she was excited that she might now have the chance to get her big brother back to normal... somehow.

"Ah... then, _, where were you going just now?"

Coming back to reality, I had nearly forgotten. "The Old Iwatobi Swim Club." I immediately replied, turning back and looking down the road. "...It'll be gone soon..." Her red-head shot up. I raised a foot up as if to say I would be on my way, but not before bowing once more. "Thank you for everything!" When you started toward the gutter of the side walk to cross over, Gou came to your side. "Would you mind if I saw the place before it comes down, too?" Looking at her I gave a sign of approval, and the both of us were already there after what came across as no time at all.

But what was up ahead nearly tore my heart in two.

It was already... almost nothingness. A good chunk of the east side of the concrete structure was aleady demolished, the obvious demolition vehicle sitting beside it's victim. It was empty at the moment, as it was too late to be working on construction, but... I could have sworn it had been said not to be taken down for at least another day or so. I was wrong.

Even though I knew it was coming, it was still a pain to see it fading away... "Ah...! Its already..." Gou stopped short when she noticed my silence. Shutting my mouth, my eyes felt heavy, eyelids drooping over the dulled (e/c). It had to be done... but it couldn't be taken before one last commemoration. Stalking up to the short, foot tall brick wall that was always known to "cage-in" the club, I knelt beside our portion, reading every line of it's words with tender care as the syllables turned in my mind.

_Forever._

_Peace._

_Love._

_I swim._

_BEST._

"_Free... and... For the team..."_

Dragging a single finger over the pale chalk, I was careful not to wipe any of it away, even if it was to be gone completely by tomorrow. Gou stood at a somewhat faraway position as I looked around me, quickly searching for something.. ah... that'll do. Grabbing a small wedge of cement, I scooted over to one of the last empty bricks, holding up the block and brought it forward to meet with it's red hued companion. The small scratching noise was buzzed out of my brain as soon as I concentrated on my final task. I kept the small writing clean and legible, taking back the small make-shift tool when it was done.

I hadn't exactly noticed how tightly I had been holding onto the piece until releasing it, and seeing the indent of its imperfect shape. I'd drawn the five characters of a simple message.

いつも友人

"Friends always..."

My only present company read over the fresh symbols, her brows lightly furrowed. "Yes... and now... " I propped the sharp edged concrete chunk against the wall, patting the top of it with my other hand. _"...I can let it go..."_

~~Iwatobi Pool: Group Celebration~~

Miss Ama-chan stood before the, now five, group members, umbrella high over her head as she put forth a paper cup. Only juice of course. "Okay! Here's to the establishment of the new swim club!" All of us looked at one another, I, biting my inner lip to control the wide, beaming grin. "Cheers~!" Taking back her cup, Miss Ama-chan swirled it around, eyes addressing everyone. "It's not warm enough to start swimming, but we filled the pool as a test run." She let out a light laugh, reaching into her pocket and taking out 5 round pills. She passed one to each of us 'kids'. "All that's left is to toss these in together.~" Opening my palm flat, I looked down at the tiny chlorine puck. "Wait! But Miss Ama-chan, don't you want to participate in the last part of starting the club too?!" The kind woman only smiled, jerking her head upward and to her left to signify our going on. "It was you all who did this. You guys deserve to share it with yourselves, and make memories~!" If she's sure then... I suppose.

"..You're right..!"

Taking post on each side of the pool's sides and corners, we all held up our hands, giving a slight hop to toss it in the air and into the clear water. "There~!" As the small items floated downward, they broke off, disappearing into the clear basin. "Hahhh~! The swim club is finally ready to go!" Makoto nodded in agreement to the first year. "Well, we can't get in the pool yet..."

Well... never too early for someone...

A white school shirt landed nearby my feet, falling in a careless pile- along with the green sweats that came with it. "-Wait! Haru! You were wearing your swimsuit again?!" "-Uwah.. I can't get enough of those triceps..." Gou's airy, admiring voice chimed- ignoring Makoto's protests in the far background. I spun to her, shoulders shaking in shock. "AH!? K-Kou-san!"

Makoto went to the pool's edge, freaking out like the big brother he was toward just about... everyone! "Oi, its still too cold!" Even so, Haru was already in the water, floating delightfully-by without another care in the world. "Oh my..." Amataka gaped, holding her cover on her shoulder. Nagisa, being Nagisa, straightened up, smiling and openly speaking out, "-I don't see a problem. He looks comfortable enough~!"

_Splash._

The tallest looked over to the source of the noise, eyes shaking in fear. "WHA- _! N-Not you too!?" Yes. Me too. I always said.. if one of us went down, we were going together anyway! Having stripped off my sweat jacket and pants, it left me in only my black (athletic shorts) and white under t-shirt. I didn't quite wear my swimsuit as undergarments! "Burrr... it is pretty cold..!" I squealed slightly as soon as my entire body engulfed itself in chilling, icy water, eyes shut as I proceeded to swim farther in- letting out a shaky breath. "Neh! Get out, _! And you too Haru!"

A childish laugh followed the worried voices, another jacket joining the accumulating mountain of cloth. This one a red- first year- jacket to be exact. "I'll go too then!" Makoto screeched in distress, trying, and failing, to catch at least one person trying to sicken themselves.

"Nagisaaaa!"

Simply lazily doggy paddling across, my skin felt tingly, goosebumps sprouting on the surface. "Uuuu.." A large amount of water tidal waved over my head, which was already just barely above the water when the last blond suicide of good health joined in. Gou knelt by us from outside, "Wait! His lips are turning purple! And.. and you two! Your cheeks are already flush!" Makoto stood over her, holding out a pleading hand. "G-.. et out of the water before you catch colds!"

"Never~~~!"

"No! You have to Nagisa! Get _ out too!"

Gou ran from the scene, looking around frantically as the badgering carried on between Makoto, Nagisa, and I. Haru was just off in wonderland already. "I-I'll go find net!" Wait. A net!? I gasped before diving under completely, swimming rapidly away as they began shifting through the supply closet. We're not animals for that! Nagisa swam after, our quick paddling disturbing Haruka's, no longer peacefully floating time. "Don't worry! I'll protect you, _-chan!"

"-I FOUND THE NET, MAKOTO-SENPAI!"

**AH?!**

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**(( AHDSAFJJDSALFDAKDK! I'M SORRY... _AGAIN _FOR TAKING LONG! First off, School. Second off, I got my laptop taken away for a couple days! Long story! Its all good now... but anyway, I feel like I'll be doing this every week TT^TT But I shall try not to! I know excuses don't help, but, I thought it would be better for you all to know and me to apologize instead of nothing~! Sooo... I at least hope this chapter was enjoyable...! Please review, follow, and favorite! I ALSO NEED TO SAY: I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT A REVIEW OR FOLLOWED ME ALREADY! YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE AND GIVE ME MOTIVATION~! THANK YOU! ))  
**

**Love, Choco.**

**EDIT: If you don't already know this is a REPOSTED story.. I didnt even know it had been taken down until today! Don't worry, I am still writing and continuing this story- chapter 4 is on the way..!**


End file.
